Panah Cupid Sang Quincy
by Hiroyuki Naomi
Summary: Ulquiorra menjerit dalam hati seraya mempererat pelukannya, merasa bahwa cintanya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan. “Hime… Hime… aishiteru,” bisiknya di telinga Inoue. Nyahaha 2 episode terakhir sudah diupdate! Read en Repiuuuuuu !
1. Agreement

Aaaah… bikin fic baru lagi? Gak kok ini cuman versi baru dari Angel's Heart yang saya hapus karena merupakan produk gagal, jadi ceritanya mungkin rada sama yaaa… mungkin sekitar 1% lah. Loh? Dikit bener? Iyaaa… namanya juga versi baru *pengulangan kata yang gak penting banget* Langsung sajooooo…

.

**Disclaimer**

Bentangin spanduk sepanjang 20 meter bertuliskan "Bleach Milik Tite Kubo Seorang!!!"

.

Sumary :

Ishida Uryuu, hn… seorang Quincy yang tiba-tiba saja beralih profesi menjadi seorang cupid. Ah… what going on exactly? Mau tahu kegilaan dan kerepotan apa yang akan dialami Quincy terakhir ini? Silakan membaca dan jangan lupa merepiu ya…

.

**Panah Cupid Sang Quincy**

Romance/Humor

presented by shiNomori naOmi

.

.

.

**Chaptire 1**

**Agreement**

"Ne… ne… kenapa aku musti ke dunia manusia? Ini merepotkan sekali."

Seorang bocah dengan hakama berwarna hitam mulai berkeluh kesah. Sebuah busur panah yang juga kecil –sesuai ukurannya yang masih bocah- terlihat tergenggam erat di tangan kanannya dan un… tunggu ia memiliki sebuah lingkaran berupa cincin di atas kepalanya? Ah… apa yang dilakukannya di tengah kota Karakura yang sedang sibuk-sibuknya ini?

Maklum… hari Minggu. Hari di mana sebagian besar manusia menghabiskan waktu untuk sekedar refresing guna menghilangkan rasa penat selama satu minggu menjalankan aktivitas yang lumayan membosankan.

Ia menelusuri jalanan yang sedikit ramai itu. Sedikit rasa bosan menyerangnya saat ini. Tunggu! Sebenarnya siapa dia dan mengapa ia berada di sini?

**-Flashback-**

"Kusajishi Yachiru!" panggil seorang kakek berkepala botak. Suaranya yang dalam dan berat membuat dirinya terlihat berwibawa.

"Hai!" jawab seorang bocah perempuan berambut pink sebahu semangat. Mungkin dilihat dari fisiknya, sebagian besar akan mengira bahwa umurnya masih sekitar 5 tahunan. Matanya terlihat berbinar, menunjukkan sepasang sorot mata kegembiraan khas anak kecil.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku memanggilmu ke sini?" Sang kakek menangkupkan kedua tangannya di atas meja, menyangga dagunya yang ditumbuhi jenggot berwarna putih yang cukup panjang. Matanya yang sipit sekilas terlihat seperti terpejam.

"Ungg… Yama-jii mau memberikanku permen, kan?" tebak Yachiru dengan penuh harap.

"Hn…," Yamamoto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak sopan!" Ia menatap sang Kusajishi tajam dan bocah itu pun hanya bisa menelan ludah.

'_Sepertinya tidak baik.'_

"Selama ini, sebagai shinigami kau belum pernah sekalipun melawan hollow. Benar bukan?"

"Aku selalu bersama Ken-chan saat kami melawan hollow," sahut Yachiru membela diri.

"… dan Kenpachi-lah yang melawannya, sedangkan kau hanya bersembunyi saja. Benar?"

"Itu karena Ken-chan tidak mau aku terluka."

"Artinya?" Yamamoto mengangkat alisnya.

"Uuung… aku belum pernah sekalipun melawan hollow," jawab Yachiru polos.

Bingo! Pancingan Yamamoto Soutaichou agar Yachiru mengakui kelalaian tugasnya berhasil. Yamamoto tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Ah," desah Yachiru begitu menyadari dirinya terjebak. "Ja- jadi?"

"Aku tahu bahwa Kenpachi tidak akan memaafkanku bila memberimu tugas yang berbahaya. Oleh karena itu…," Yamamoto membuka matanya yang sipit. "Kau akan aku tugaskan menjadi dewa cinta. Targetmu adalah 100 pasangan dan…"Yachiru mengkerutkan alisnya. "… jangan harap kau bisa kembali ke Seretei bila tidak bisa memenuhi targetmu itu!" ujar Yamamoto dengan tatapan mata tajam.

"Huh… itu mudah sekali, Ojii-san," ujar Yachiru seakan meremehkan tugasnya.

"Kau yakin?" Yamamoto tersenyum masam. "Jangan kira kau bisa sembarangan menembakkan panah dewa cinta ke semua orang, Kusajishi fukutaichou."

Yachiru tersentak kaget karena kakek itu mengetahui jalan pikirannya. "Maksudmu apa?"

"Panah itu hanya berhasil pada pasangan yang memang sudah ditakdirkan," jelas Yamamoto. "Kau akan berangkat besok pagi dan semuanya telah dipersiapkan oleh Unohana taichou. Jadi pergilah ke Divisi 4 segera," perintahnya.

"Hai," ujar Yachiru lemas seraya menundukkan kepalanya.

**-Flasback End-**

"Haaaah…! Aku kangen banget sama Ken-chan," ujarnya seraya menatap langit pagi yang cerah di kota Karakura. "Aaah… ini membosankan sekali. Dasar Yama-jii, dia kurang kerjaan sekali menyita zanpakutou-ku dan memberikanku panah kecil ini," keluhnya sambil menatap sebal panah berwarna putih perak yang tergenggam di tangan kanannya.

Sesaat kemudian matanya berbinar begitu melihat sepasang muda-mudi yang sedang bercengkeraman di taman.

"Ufufufu… akhirnya target pertama," ujarnya sambil bershunpo ke arah mereka. Ia mulai merenggangkan busur panahnya dan membidikkan ke arah target. Namun sesaat kemudian ia merasa ragu, alisnya berkerut. "Um… aku musti memanah di bagian mana ya?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri sambil menyentuh bibirnya dengan telunjuk kiri. Ia menyesali perbuatannya saat di soul society tadi malam. Penjelasan Unohana taichou hanya dianggapnya sebagai angin lalu saja karena ia tertidur di kelas.

Grrroaaarrr! Grrroooarrrrr!

"Eh? Hollow? Aaah… gawat!" ujarnya sambil menepuk jidatnya yang mungil eh... masih kecil. Kaget juga dan saat ini dia hanya bisa bershunpo melarikan diri kalau ingin nyawanya selamat.

Ia pun hanya bisa berlari menghindari kejaran hollow tersebut, ya… walaupun ia termasuk hollow yang lemah tapi untuk saat ini memangnya apa yang bisa ia perbuat selain melarikan diri? Zanpakutou yang disita dan kemampuan kidou yang di bawah rata-rata. Sempurna sudah hari pertamanya sebagai dewa cinta.

Blast!

Ribuan anak panah berwarna biru meluncur ke arahnya. Yachiru yang sejak tadi pandangannya beralih ke depan dan belakang untuk sekedar memastikan sang hollow sudah tak terlihat sontak kaget. Ia pun menghindarinya namun sayang… kecepatan dan refleksnya tidak terlalu bagus saat ini. Satu buah panah melesat dan menembak busur panahnya. Membuatnya hancur berkeping-keping. Yachiru pun terlempar dan menabrak batang pohon.

"Uuugh!" Ia meringis kesakitan. Ia berpikir seandainya ada Ken-chan di sampingnya hal ini tidak akan terjadi. Oh… betapa ia sangat merindukan sosok kapten psikopat itu.

"Hn… hollow yang lemah," ujar seorang pemuda berkaca mata dan berambut hitam kebiruan. Sebuah busur panah besar terlihat tergenggam erat di tangan kirinya. Ia memperbaiki letak kacamatanya, mencoba untuk mempertajam fokus pandangannya pada sebuah sosok yang tergeletak tak berdaya di depannya. Kabut yang cukup tebal di daerah itu memang sangat menganggu indera penglihatan.

"Bukankah dia...," ujarnya begitu ia sampai pada sosok itu.

.

.

Yachiru mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Ah… ternyata ia berada di sebuah kamar yang bernuansa putih. Semuanya putih. Di sisi kirinya terdapat satu set meja dan kursi belajar dan di depannya terdapat sebuah almari kaca yang berisi berbagai macam boneka. Ia bingung sebenarnya ia ada di mana.

"Oh… kau sudah bangun ternyata," kata seorang pemuda yang masuk ke kamar itu sambil membawa sebuah nampan berisi secangkir teh dan sepiring cake.

"Ishi-kun!" sapa Yachiru ceria.

"Tch… jangan memberi nama panggilan orang sembarangan, Kusajishi-san," kata Ishida dingin.

"Uung… kenapa aku di sini?" tanya Yachiru bingung.

Ishida menyodorkan cangkir teh kepada gadis kecil itu. "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya kenapa kau ada di sini? Tanpa Zaraki pula," katanya seraya menaikkan kaca matanya.

"Aku jadi dewa cinta," katanya sambil menyesap tehnya. "Kue!" pintanya.

Ishida sweatdrop. "Kau pikir aku sebodoh itu untuk mempercayai kata-kata bocah sepertimu hah?!" ujar Ishida setengah sewot. Gak mungkin gitu loh shinigami alih profesi jadi dewa cinta. Sungguh bertolak belakang.

"Terserah," Yachiru cemberut. "Pokoknya Ishi musti tanggung jawab."

"Emang apa salahku? Seenaknya saja," bantah Ishida yang kini duduk di kursi belajarnya sambil bersedekap. Perempatan kecil menyembul di dahi kirinya. Kesal.

"Ishi sudah menghancurkan panah dewa cintaku," ujarnya seraya mencomot cakenya yang ke-5. "Targetku 100 orang dan aku gak bisa kembali ke Seretei sebelum memenuhinya."

"Apa peduliku?" kata Ishida cuek.

"Ne… ne…," Yachiru sudah nemplok di punggung Ishida yang semakin kesal. "Kau memiliki busurnya dan aku kehilangan busurku," ujarnya seraya merangkulkan kedua tangan kecilnya di leher Ishida. "Karena kau!"

"Lantas?" kata Ishida datar.

"Kau tahu sendiri kan apa maksudku?" ujar Yachiru lagi yang tiba-tiba kini sudah berada di depan Ishida dengan muka bak detektif.

"Kau ingin meminjam busurku, begitu?" Ishida mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Yachiru mengangguk. "Tidak mungkin."

Yachiru menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bukan aku yang akan memakainya tapi Ishi-kun dengan… panah dewa cintaku."

"… dan kau mau melemparkan tugasmu itu kepada orang lain? Dasar bocah. Tidak bertanggung jawab," tolaknya lagi yang membuat Yachiru ingin menangis. Matanya sudah sembab tapi Ishida tida peduli. "Lupakan saja. Aku tidak mau."

"Huweeeee^! Ken-chaaaannnn… Ishi-kun jahaat!" tangis Yachiru yang memekakkan telinga pun akhirnya pecah.

"Eh? Ah…," desah Ishida. Ia pun terpaksa menenangkan Yachiru. "Baiklah… baiklah aku akan menerimanya."

Yachiru mengusap air matanya. "Benarkah? Hurrraaayy! Yey Ishi baik deh!" ujar Yachiru ceria seraya meloncat-loncat di atas tempat tidur Ishida.

'_Sial… aku dijebak. Aku memang lemah terhadap air mata,' _batin Ishida menangisi nasibnya. "Tapi dengan satu syarat," katanya kemudian.

"Hum?" Yachiru menghentikan aktivitasnya, menatap sang Quincy penuh tanda tanya. "Apa?"

"Tidak boleh seorang pun mengetahui hal ini. Tidak dengan shinigami, teman-temanku, semua orang dan khususnya… Kurosaki. Ingat itu," Ishida memberikan peringatan.

"Oke-oke. Lagipula kalau Kakek itu tahu, aku bakalan gak bisa balik seumur hidupku," kata Yachiru menyetujui kesepakatan itu. "… karena ada ini," Ia menunjuk pada lingkaran berwarna emas di atas kepalanya. "Sebelum dia hilang aku gak bakalan bisa pulang."

"Bagus."

"Tapi… Ishi-kun," ujar Yachiru dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca lagi.

"Apa?"

"Aku tinggal dengan Ishi ya di sini? Kumohon…," Yachiru mengeluarkan puppy eyes no jutsu.

"Tch Quincy bukanlah partner seorang shinigami. Lagipula biasanya mereka tinggal di tempat Kurosaki atau Inoue-san, kan?"

"Uuugh… ayah Kurosaki menyebalkan dan masakan Hime gak enak. Huweeeek…," kata Yachiru dengan bibir mengerucut. "Ne… lagipula makanan di sini jauh lebih enak," ujarnya seraya melirik piring cake yang telah habis dari tadi.

"Baiklah. Huh… dasar anak-anak," ujar Ishida pasrah sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

'_Yaaa lebih baik dia ada di sini untuk lebih menjaga rahasia. Siapa tahu dia terlalu polos dan tiba-tiba keceplosan. Haaah… bisa hancur image dan kebanggaanku sebagai Quincy. Tapi tunggu… apa kata dia tadi? Bila lingkaran emas itu tidak hilang maka ia tidak akan bisa kembali?! Oh… tidak, sampai kapan aku harus bersama bocah ini?' _batin Ishida merapati nasibnya lagi.

.

**B-E-R-S-A-M-B-U-N-G**

.

Fuuuh… akhirnya bisa juga bikin versi barunya… soalnya yang Angel's Heart terlalu suram dan kurang gimana gituuu *kurang kuah kale ya?* Sebenarnya saya lagi pengen aja bikin dengan tokoh Ishida, huuh… soalnya akhir-akhir ini ntu makhluk satu jarang banget nongol di fandom *dipanah Uryuu*

Hey… hey… jangan mengira ini bakalan jadi crack pairing romance antar Ishida dan Yachiru ya! Gak mungkinlah… ntar malah jadi kayak pedo dongk. Gak cocok banget, Yachiru hanya untuk Ken-chan *loh?*

So… minna-san, mind to review?


	2. Love at the First Sight

"Ishi-kun."

"Hn."

"Boleh aku masuk? Aku gak bisa tidur."

"Hn. Asal kau tidak menyentuh barang-barangku."

"Oke."

"Sudah kubilang jangan loncat-loncat dan menyentuh barang-barangku! Aku sedang belajar, Kusajishi-san."

"Ishi-kun."

"Ya?"

"Ini apa?"

Klik… klik… klik… dan… Byuur!!!

"Eh?"

dan cangkir teh itu menumpahkan isinya.

"Waaaaa~~! Laptop 2000 $ -kuuu!!!"

"Ups… kurasa lebih baik aku tidur di kamarku saja. Oyasuminasai, Ishi."

BLAM.

"YACHIRUUUUUU!!!"

.

.

.

**Disclaimer**

Yo… yo… Ishida-san, akhirnya dirimu saya sewa dari om Tite Kubo untuk menjadi pemeran utama hohoho *diburu Tite karena telah mencuri chara*

-Maafkan daku bila membuatmu menderita di fic ini hahaha *ditusuk Sheele Sneider*-

.

.

**Chaptire 2**

**First Arrow, First Target, and a Love at the First Sight**

"Haaaaaaah~~!" Ishida menghela nafas berkali-kali sambil bertopang dagu, menatap dengan pandangan kosong pada dashboard dan gerak-gerik Ochi-sensei yang kini sedang mengajar di jam pelajaran terakhir. Pikirannya melayang mengingat kejadian semalam. Yachiru yang hiperaktif benar-benar membuatnya insomnia dan stress. Kantong mata hitam terlihat melingkar di matanya yang sedikit sayu dan sangat mengantuk.

Jduak!

Sebuah penghapus papan tulis meluncur dan mendarat tepat di dahinya, membuat kepalanya sedikit mendongak ke belakang. "Ouch," ujarnya kaget seraya mengelus-elus dahinya yang memerah. Semburat merah terlihat mewarnai wajahnya yang malu ketika ia mendengar kikikan teman-teman sekelasnya terutama errrr… rivalnya yang seorang shinigami, -Kurosaki Ichigo- yang kelihatan menahan tawanya yang ingin meledak dengan membekap mulutnya sendiri dengan kedua tangannya.

'_Sial,'_ cetusnya dalam hati.

"Kau, Ishida Uryuu berdiri di depan kelas! Sekarang!" bentak Ochi sensei sambil menunjuk pada pintu kelas.

"Ta-tapi aku…," bantah Ishida.

"Sekarang!" potong Ochi sensei dengan deathglare-nya yang tajam menusuk.

"Hai… sensei," ujar Ishida lesu dan kemudian keluar kelas diiringi tatapan rekan-rekan sekelasnya. _'Haaaah, ini gara-gara shinigami kecil itu. Padahal di laptop itu terdapat desain baju yang akan aku ajukan untuk lomba desainer muda berbakat minggu depan, dan semuanya kini sudah lenyap. Huff…,'_ keluh Ishida kesal dengan tangan terkepal mengingat kejadian tadi malam dimana Yachiru dengan sengaja maupun tidak telah menumpahkan secangkir teh panas ke atas keyboard laptopnya. Terlambat, teh itu terlanjur merembes ke dalam mesin laptop dan mematikan semua sistemnya. Alhasil semua file-nya hilang sudah.

Teng… Teng… Teng…!

Akhirnya, penderitaan ini berakhir sudah. Jam pelajaran sudah berakhir dan sekarang Ishida mulai melangkahkan kakinya keluar gerbang sekolah dengan sedikit err… rasa malu. Tentu saja karena seumur hidupnya baru kali ini yang namanya berdiri di depan kelas dengan ember di kedua tangan. Sungguh bukan seorang Ishida. Apa yang akan dilakukan ayahnya bila ia mengetahui hal ini?

'_Haaaah… semoga ia tidak menjadikanku sasaran panahnya lagi,'_ desahnya seraya menghela nafas. _'Eh? Hellloooooo! Kenapa seharian ini aku jadi tukang ngeluh sih?! Hey- Uryuu ayo semangat, kau bisa menghadapi anak kecil itu!" _batinnya sambil menepuk-nepuk kedua pipinya, memberi semangat kepada diri sendiri yang sejak pagi terselimuti aura hitam.

"Ishida-kun, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Inoue cemas, tiba-tiba. "Sejak tadi pagi kau terlihat melamun saja.

"I-Inoue san? Ti-tidak aku baik-baik saja kok," jawab Ishida dengan muka memerah sambil mebetulkan letak kaca matanya. "Eh? A-apa yang kau lakukan, Inoue-san?" tanya Ishida terbata ketika Inoue tiba-tiba meletakkan punggung tangannya ke dahinya.

"Umm… sedikit hangat. Kau sakit, ayo kita ke dokter," ajak Inoue seraya menggandeng tangan Ishida.

"Ta-tapi…"

"Sudahlah, nanti keburu parah."

"Um." Ishida hanya bisa mengangguk. _'Pa-padahal ayahku seorang dokter,' _ucapnya dalam hati dan sweatdrop besar menghiasi kepalanya saat ia melihat bangunan di depannya. Ishida International Hospital. _'Ini sih sama saja,'_ batinnya sweatdrop.

"Ayo masuk!" ajak Inoue kemudian, memecah lamunan Ishida.

.

.

"Bagaimana, Dokter? Apakah Ishida-kun baik-baik saja?" tanya Inoue kepada seorang dokter berambut putih dan berkacamata.

"Hn," dokter itu menutup matanya sejenak dan menghela nafas. "Kau memang sakit, Uryuu," lanjutnya dengan sedikit seringai tersungging sambil melirik ke arah Inoue.

"Apaan sih? Aku baik-baik saja," tukas Ishida seraya membuang muka. Sedikit blushing mewarnai wajahnya. Ishida Ryuuken, dokter sekaligus ayahnya hanya bisa mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Dokter, Ishida-kun sakit apa?" tanya Inoue dengan kecemasan tinggi. "Aku lihat dia sejak pagi melamun dan siang tadi mukanya memerah terus dan sedikit demam."

"Begitu?" kata Ryuuken. "Dia akan sembuh sebentar lagi, tapi… mungkin ini akan menjadi kronis," lanjutnya yang membuat wajah Ishida semakin panas dan Inoue semakin cemas. "Aku bercanda," ucapnya datar.

"Gak lucu," ketus Ishida. "Aku pergi," lanjutnya sambil berdiri dan keluar dari ruang praktek ayahnya.

"Ishida-kun! Su-sumimasen, kami permisi dulu, Terima kasih, Dokter," ucap Inoue sambil membungkukkan badan tanda perpisahan.

"Anak itu," bisik Ryuuken sambil tersenyum tipis, menatap langit siang yang sedikit mendung dari jendela kantornya. "Belum dewasa juga ternyata."

.

.

"Ne… ne… Ishi! Ayo kita jalan-jalan!" rengek Yachiru saat Ishida sampai di rumahnya yang terbilang mewah. "Ayolah, aku bosan di rumah terus!"

"Kusajishi-san, aku mau istirahat," tolaknya dan kemudian berjalan ke pintu kamarnya.

Krieeet! Ia membuka pintu kamar yang bercat putih itu dan…

"TIDAAAAAKKKK!!! A-apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya dengan rasa shock yang tinggi sambil terjatuh di lututnya saat melihat isi kamarnya yang hancur bak kapal pecah. "Yachiruuuuuu!" teriaknya marah sambil berlari ke lantai bawah dengan kaki yang menghentak-hentak dan tangan terkepal menahan amarah. Baru kali ini ia memiliki hasrat yang tinggi untuk membunuh orang, bahkan nafsu membunuhnya lebih besar dibandingkan saat menghadapi hollow dan arancar.

Ceklik.

"Aaaa… Ishi, aku lagi nonton! Jangan dimatiin dongk!" pinta Yachiru yang kini sedang menonton film anime Death Note sambil ngemil keripik kentang.

"Apa… apa yang kau lakukan pada kamarku, Kusajishi-san?!" teriaknya penuh amarah sambil menunjukkan jari telunjuknya.

"Aku cuma bermain-main bentar kok karena bosan di rumah terus," keluh Yachiru.

"Jadi kau ingin jalan-jalan, hm?" tanya Ishida dengan kaca mata berkilat-kilat. "Oke, aku akan menuruti kemana pun kau pergi lagipula… kita belum memulai misi kita bukan?" lanjutnya dengan hati yang meredam rasa kesal membuncah. "Ayo kita jalan-jalan," ujarnya dengan seringai tersungging. Oh… betapa ia ingin melepaskan ribuan anak panah ke udara saat itu dan membunuh orang sepuasnya.

"Hontou ka? Yaaaay…!" sorak Yachiru ceria.

.

.

"Lolipop, kue, waaah~ kota ini benar-benar ribuan kali lebih hebat dibandingkan Seretei," kata Yachiru ceria sambil berkeliling, mengabaikan Ishida di belakangnya yang kalang kabut mengikuti dirinya.

'_Apa kata dunia kalau seorang Ishida Uryuu mengasuh anak kecil?'_ batinnya sambil menangis dalam hati.

"Ishida-kun! Yachiru-chan!" seru Inoue yang saat ini berada di depan sebuah toko dengan sebuah tas yang berisi macam-macam bahan masakan.

"Inoue-san, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Ishida sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya dan wajah memerah.

"Hum," Inoue mengangguk. "Seperti biasa, belanja untuk keperluan seminggu. Kau tertarik mencicipi, Ishida-kun, Yachiru-chan?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Tidak, terima kasih," jawab mereka kompak.

"Ishi-kun!" Yachiru menarik-narik celana panjang Ishida.

"Hm?"

"Lihat itu, target kita yang pertama," tunjuknya pada sepasang muda-mudi yang tengah dimabuk asmara yang kini duduk di bawah pohon di sebuah taman kota.

Ishida kemudian menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Cukup sepi. "Baiklah," ujarnya seraya menyiapkan busur Quincy-nya dan menerima anak panah dari Yachiru.

"Eh? Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Inoue heran.

"Apakah kau bisa berpura-pura saja untuk tidak melihat hal ini, Inoue-san?" pinta Ishida namun Inoue hanya menatapnya bingung. "Percayalah padaku!" lanjutnya dan Inoue mengangguk.

"Um… aku percaya padamu Ishida-kun," sahutnya.

Syuuuuuuut! Panah berwana merah muda itu akhirnya melesak dengan cepat dan menancap pada dada kanan sang target wanita. Ishida dan Yachiru tersenyum puas.

PLAK!!!

"Eh?" ujar mereka berdua kaget saat melihat sang wanita tiba-tiba menampar pipi sang pria dan kemudian pergi meninggalkan sang pria yang patah hati. Menangisi kepergian sang kekasih yang telah memutuskannya satu detik setelah panah dewa cinta menancap di dada.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Ishida heran melihat peristiwa itu.

"Mana kutahu," ujar Yachiru sambil mengangkat bahu. "Coba saja lagi," usulnya kemudian.

Ishida akhirnya menarik busurnya lagi dan kemudian membidikkannya lagi kepada sang wanita. Syuuuuuut! Panah itu pun terlepas dari busurnya.

"I-Ishida-kun, reiatsu ini…," kata Inoue tiba-tiba begitu merasakan suatu reiatsu yang terasa berat.

"…Arancar," sambung Ishida.

Jleb! …dan akhirnya panah itu menancap di dada kiri…

"Ulquiorra Schiffer," desis Ishida. "Mau apa lagi kau?" serunya pada sosok Arancar no 4 berwajah pucat dan bermata hijau dengan sorot mata dingin di depannya itu.

"Bidadari," bisik Ulquiorra saat melihat sosok Inoue dengan rambut orange panjang yang berkibar-kibar tertiup angin dengan background matahari terbenam dan kolam yang bening. Ia berjalan mendekati Inoue yang berdiri mematung, menatap ke dalam matanya yang terlihat sedikit ketakutan, kemudian meraih tangan rampingnya. Sedikit membungkuk, ia mengecup punggung tangan Inoue dan berkata, "Will you marry me, Hime?"

Gubrak!

Kontan saja hal itu membuat Ishida dan Yachiru jatuh terjengkang dengan tidak elit begitu juga dengan rekan sesama arrancar Ulquiorra yang berambut biru muda, Grimmjaw yang hanya bisa menjatuhkan rahangnya dengan mata melotot tidak percaya.

"A-ano… Ulquiorra-san," kata Inoue masih dengan rasa shock luar biasa.

"Oh my angel, terimalah tanda cintaku ini," ujarnya sambil berjongkok dan menyerahkan sekuntum bunga mawar yang dipetiknya di taman tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdua. "I hope you can take my heart, Dear," lanjutnya dengan nada seromantis mungkin. Gombal abislah pokoknya.

"Ti-tidak mungkin," bisik Ishida shock melihat orang yang telah mencuri hatinya itu kini berada dipelukan musuhnya. _Poor Ishida._

.

~~###~~

**Peraturan Utama Seorang Dewa Cinta**

_Lepaskan panah Dewa Cinta dengan rasa kasih sayang, bukan dibidikkan dengan penuh rasa amarah dan nafsu membunuh yang membuncah._

**Peraturan Kedua**

_Jangan pernah menembakkan panah cinta kepada orang yang tidak memiliki rasa cinta karena ia akan terhipnotis dan berusaha merebut hati orang yang pertama kali dilihatnya. Tanpa ia sadari… apa yang telah ia lakukan._

**Peraturan Ketiga**

_Tembakkanlah panah itu pada dada sebelah kiri, berjarak sekitar 1 inchi sebelah kanan dari jantung target dan jangan ditembakkan di dada kanan karena si target akan membenci pasangannya seumur hidup._

**Peraturan Keempat**

_Panah dewa cinta hanya bisa berefek satu kali, ia tidak akan berefek sama sekali meskipun kau memanahkan ke target yang sama berulang kali di tempat yang berbeda._

.

.

_**Intinya**_

_Lepaskanlah dengan hati dan jangan pernah sekalipun… salah sasaran._

_Karena setiap titik pada bagian tubuh yang terkena panah, akan memberikan efek yang dapat menjadi fatal bagi sang target._

~~###~~

.

.

**BersamBung Oey**

.

**Pojok Cupid vs Shinigami**

Um… pengumuman, disini saya buat hub ayah-anak Ryuuken ma Uryuu gak seretak di animenya meskipun agak jauh gituuu. Itu semata-mata karena Ryuuken orang yang gak romantis jadi susah buat mendeskripsikan kasih sayang ke anaknya.

Ampun dah, si Uryuu kaya' baby sister aja jadinya hahaha *dipanah* Entahlah, kenapa saya pengen ketawa berkali-kali saat menuliskan bagian Ulquiorra itu Hadoooooh Yo… mulai saja talkshow gaje kita hehehe…

Ishida : E…eeeehhhhh? Kok dikit banget ya yang merepiu. Huhuhu… hints pembaca juga gak bagus nih. *kaget* Author! Gimana nih? *guncang-guncang bahu author yang tidur lelap*

Ichigo : Ahahaha… kamu kurang terkenal kaleee. Menurut polling oleh para penggemar manga dan anime se-jepang, peringkat pertama adalah Kurosaki Ichigo alias ane. *nunjuk diri sendiri pake jempol kaki -?-*

Byakuu : Enak aja, aku kaleee karena Byakuya Kuchiki adalah taichou paling cool se-soul society. *Ishida langsung pundung*

Kakek Ishida : Uryuu cucuku *ngelus rambut Ishida* mungkin memang sedikit tapi berterima kasihlah kepada mereka yang telah meluangkan waktu membaca dan terutama para pereview.

Ishida : Ka-kakeeekkkk *meluk2 sang kakek* Srooth… hiks kita mulai saja, pertama dari… *kepotong oleh kemunculan Yachiru*

Yachiru : Ne… ne… dari **yoHna-nyu.** Um… Ishi kurus banget jadi kurang enak sih sebenarnya nemplok di pundaknya. Bweeee… keras *melet ke Ishi*

Ishida : A-apaaaaa? *deathglare* betulin kacamata pose cool is back* **kazuka ichirunatsu23**, hmm *ngangguk angguk n senyum2 gaje* thanks sudah direpiu n di-fave. Aku ama ntu balita? Che… kagaklah, aku masih normal.

Ichigo : lanjut dari **Ruki_ya**. APAAAAA?! Ishida jadi dewa cinta?! *shock lebay* Bwahahahaha… *ngakak gaje plus mukul2 lantai*

Ishida : *malu berat* Diam kau, Kurosaki! *manah Ichigo* lanjut dari **D31ryuusei-Hakuryu**, yeah… yeah… aku terpaksa ngikat perjanjian ama ntu pinky cebol.

Ichigo : **mss Dhyta**, aku juga gak bisa bayangin kok kalau romance antara Ishida ma Yachiru terjadi *pose mikir dengan nosebleed parah* -?-

Ishida : *sweatdrop* Ya enggak lah, aku masih normal tau'. Masa' cowok keren kayak aku pacaran ma bayi sih!

Kenpachi : ISHIDA URYUUUUU!!! *datang tiba-tiba di belakang Ishida, menyeringai sadis*

Yachiru : Ken-chan!!!!! *nemplok di bahu Ken* Minna, mohon di repiu ya, chapter dua ini. Nyahahaha… gimana dengan peraturan dewa cintanya? Kurang gajekah? Makanya repiu kalo mau tahu gimana repotnya Ishida. Wkwkwk… Um… Ken minta lollipop dongk.

Kenpachi : Yo… kita ke hypermarket. Khe-khe-khe… kamu-kamu sekalian pada musti ninggalin repiu, kalo kagak kutebas kau! *bercanda tapi gak lucu malah nyeremin pengunjung hypermarket*

**Yooo minna-san, repiu dongk!**


	3. Black Arrow : I'll Break Your Heart

"Ulquiorra… apa yang terjadi padamu?!"

"Tidak mungkin."

"Wah… wah… Ishi, bidikanmu tepat sasaran!"

"Hime… kau telah mencuri hatiku. Tetaplah menjadi cintaku, Hime!"

Grep!

"Le-lepaskan pelukanmu itu, Ulquiorra-san!"

"Tapi Hime…"

.

.

.

**Disclaimer**

-Hum… walaupun review dan hints yang gak banyak, karena lagi suka dengan fic ini, oke lanjooooeeet saja deh mengetik, hahaha-

Lupakan sejenak tugas akhir yang tak kunjung dibaca oleh para sensei yang terhormat dan… Ulquiorra-kun, apa yang terjadi padamu? Apakah Tite Kubo tidak pernah membuatmu merasakan cinta? –dibacok-

.

.

**Chaptire 3**

**The Black Arrow : I Will Break Your Heart**

"Ulquiorra!! Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?! Sadar, hey!" seru Grimmjaw sambil menguncang-guncang bahu rekan Espada-nya itu dari depan, menghalangi pandangan mata Ulquiorra dari Inoue. Ia terdiam membisu, tidak merespon sedikit pun ucapan Grimmjaw.

PLAK!!! PLAK!!!

Tamparan Grimmjaw mendarat dengan manis di kedua pipi putih pucat Ulquiorra, menyadarkannya kembali dari fantasi cinta yang menyerangnya. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya.

"Grimmjaw?" katanya dengan nada bingung. "Hn… apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya dingin sambil menyentuh pipi kanannya yang kini memerah dan sedikit bengkak.

"Kheh… sudah sadar rupanya," ujarnya dengan menyeringai, senang juga akhirnya sang partner kembali seperti semula. "Ini gara-gara Quincy itu yang menembakkan panahnya kepadamu dan membuatmu bersikap aneh kepada perempuan ini," ujarnya seraya mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah Ishida yang masih shock dan kemudian menunjukkan jempol kanannya ke arah Inoue.

"Dia? Perempuan ini?" tanya Ulquiorra menegaskan. Grimmjaw mendengus. "My princess. How beautifull you are," ucapnya terpesona melihat sosok Inoue kembali menghiasi pandangan matanya. Halah.

"Oh tidak. Jangan lagi…," desah Grimmjaw putus asa. Ia menoleh kepada Ishida. "Hey kau! Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi, hah?" serunya kepada Ishida dan Yachiru.

"Ne… ne… itu bukan panah Quincy tapi panah dewa cintaku," ucap Yachiru polos dan Ishida mengangguk.

"A-apa?" Grimmjaw sungguh tidak bisa mempercayai kata-kata itu, tapi sepertinya fakta membuktikan ucapan bocah kecil itu. "Kau harus tanggung jawab, shinigami!"

"Haaah~~ kalau saja aku tahu caranya," kata Yachiru sambil menghela nafas.

"Katakan sekali lagi! Katakan kalau semua itu bohong!" teriaknya frustasi sambil berjongkok dan mengguncang-guncang bahu kecil Yachiru. Lebay.

"Jangan menyakitinya, Grimmjaw! Oke… saat ini kita tunda dulu pertarungan kita," kata Ishida sambil memegang lengan Grimmjaw agar ia berhenti mengguncang-guncang bahu Yachiru yang meringis kesakitan. "Satu-satunya cara saat ini adalah dengan menjauhkan mereka berdua, terutama… jangan biarkan Ulquiorra melihat sosok Inoue-san."

Grimmjaw menyeringai. "Begitu? Baiklah… akan kubunuh saja perempuan ini."

"Berani kau mengatakan itu, maka pria ini akan mati," ancam Ishida seraya membidikkan panah Quincy-nya ke arah kepala Ulquiorra.

"Oke… oke," balas Grimmjaw menyerah, menerima kesepakatan itu.

Sedetik kemudian ia telah berada di belakang Ulquiorra, memeluknya dari arah belakang dan melihat Inoue yang kini dibawa lari oleh Ishida dan Yachiru, sejauh mungkin.

"Noooooo! My Dear, jangan tinggalkan akuuuuu!" ronta Ulquiorra melihat cinta pertamanya telah pergi dengan salah satu tangan terjulur ke depan, berusaha meraih sosok Inoue yang kian menjauh darinya.

.

.

**Las Noches, Hueco Mundo**

"Eh… kenapa dia?" tanya seorang arrancar berperawakan sedang dan sedikit kurus, memandang dengan tatapan heran kepada rekannya yang sejak satu minggu yang lalu hanya melamun saja. Entah apa yang kini dipikirkannya.

Grimmjaw mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan salah satu tangannya. Menghela nafas lelah. "Panah cinta," katanya.

"Ha?" Ggio Vega, pria itu hanya bisa melongo mendengar jawaban yang tak terduga itu. "Jangan sembarangan kalau bicara," tukasnya kemudian.

"Haah… aku juga bingung dengan kejadian ini," Grimmjaw menghela nafas untuk yang kedua kalinya. "Ketika kami tiba di real world, sebuah panah tiba-tiba meluncur dengan kecepatan tinggi dan menancap di dada kiri Ulquiorra," lanjutnya.

"Quincy itu?" tanya Ggio menegaskan. "Bukannya itu panah pembunuh? Mengapa jadi seperti ini?"

Grimmjaw menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Huff… susah juga menjelaskannya. Tapi yang pasti itu bukan panah Quincy tapi panah dewa cinta walaupun diluncurkan dengan busur Quincy."

"Ooh," Ggio mengangguk paham. Sedikit kasihan juga melihat rekannya yang kini berada di dalam sebuah perisai kidou –yaa… walaupun hubungan di antara para arrancar dan espada tidaklah baik sebenarnya-

Ggio dan Grimmjaw hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah melihat Ulquiorra yang kini err… -bagi mereka memang sangat sulit mengatakannya- dimabuk asmara itu sedang menciumi poster besar yang memuat foto Orihime Inoue dengan balutan baju arrancar. Foto yang diambil ketika gadis itu mereka sekap di Hueco Mundo.

"Haaaah~~!" desah mereka sambil geleng-geleng kepala, pasrah.

.

.

"Um… nyam…nyam."

"Kusajishi-san, bisa kau berhenti dari acara ngemilmu itu?" pinta Ishida dengan dahi berkerut dan kedua jari kiri yang mencengkeram erat pensil, hampir saja mematahkannya menjadi dua bagian. Kesal juga, selama 1 minggu ini hidupnya benar-benar kacau balau. Apalagi kalau bukan karena shinigami err… dewa cinta kecil yang satu ini. Ia menyesal mengapa ia menerima permintaan Yachiru untuk tinggal di rumahnya, hanya agar rahasia ini tidak terbongkar. Tapi nyatanya, sejak insiden dengan Ulquiorra semua rahasia ini bukan lagi rahasia walaupun hanya diketahui oleh tiga orang selain mereka berdua.

"Ishi… bagaimana bila kita membalikkan saja efek panah itu?" tanya Yachiru tiba-tiba sambil duduk di atas tepi kasur putih Ishida dengan kedua kaki menggantung.

"Hm? Memang bisa?" tanya Ishida balik.

"Um… tentu saja," Yachiru mengangguk. "Tapi aku lupa caranya," lanjutnya innocent.

Klak!

Pensil yang ada di tangan kiri Ishida patah juga akhirnya. "Apa kau bilang?" geramnya.

"Uuugh… waktu itu Unohana taichou mengatakan padaku. Salahkan saja dia mengapa mengajariku di tengah malam jadi aku tertidur," lanjutnya tanpa menyadari betapa kesalnya Ishida saat ini.

"Kau ini~~!" desis Ishida sebal.

.

.

"Hime… mengapa kau begitu jauh dariku? Sedangkal itukah rasa cintamu padaku, hm? Oh… betapa kau telah merebut hatiku."

"Aarrrgh!" Grimmjaw mengacak-acak penuh frustasi pada rambut biru langitnya itu. Telinganya sudah sangat panas mendengar kata-kata rayuan gombal dari Ulquiorra. Bukannya sembuh setelah dijauhkan dari perempuan itu, eh… kegilaannya malah semakin parah saja. "Huff… bisa gawat kalau Aizen-sama tahu," desahnya.

Blarr!

"Eh?" kata Ulquiorra kaget melihat poster dan gambar-gambar Inoue terbakar habis. Tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa pening. "Ugh!" katanya seraya memegang kepalanya. "Grimmjaw, kenapa aku di sini?"

"Tch, kau ini. Berhentilah menjadi pujangga cinta!" decaknya jengkel dengan kedua tangan di depan dada.

"Khh, jangan bercanda! Kau mau kubunuh hah?! Sekarang keluarkan aku!" perintah Ulquiorra dengan tatapan mata membunuh yang sangat dingin.

'_Hn… kurasa efek panah dewa cinta itu telah lenyap. Hah, ternyata kekuatannya selemah itu,'_ batin Grimmjaw menatap ke dalam mata hijau nan dingin milik Ulquiorra. _'Tapi… aku juga tidak yakin. Kuharap mereka menemukan penawarnya kalau tidak…'_

"Apa yang kau lihat, Grimmjaw?" tanya Ulquiorra dengan kepribadian yang kembali normal seperti semula.

"Ya… ya… baiklah," ujarnya seraya menyentuh perisai kidou yang mengurung Ulquiorra selama satu minggu dan kemudian perisai itu pecah.

"Ulquiorra, kemana saja dirimu, hm?" tanya seorang pria berambut putih yang selalu tersenyum menyeringai yang tiba-tiba telah berada di belakang Ulquiorra. "Aizen-sama mencarimu selama satu minggu ini. Mengapa kau tidak pernah melapor?"

"Gin," desis Ulquiorra. "Jangan ikut campur tentang masalahku!"

"Kalau begitu segeralah menghadap, Ulquiorra!" bisiknya di telinga kiri Ulquiorra. "Kau tidak mau membuatnya murka, bukan?"

.

.

"Hmm… lama tak jumpa, Ulquiorra," sapa seorang pria berambut coklat klimis dengan poni yang menjuntai ke dahinya. "Kau menghilang selama satu minggu," katanya dengan pandangan tajam dan mengintimidasi.

"Aizen-sama, sumimasen," ucapnya seraya membungkuk kepada Aizen Sousuke, pemimpin tertinggi Hueco Mundo.

"Hm… tentu saja. Ingat kerjakan tugasmu dengan baik, Ulquiorra!" katanya kemudian.

"Baik, Aizen-sama," ucapnya kemudian pergi dari tempat itu.

"Haaah~ apa lagi sekarang?" desah Aizen setelah Ulquiorra pergi. "Apakah aku harus menemui Yama-jii?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri dengan pandangan menerawang ke arah pintu di mana Ulquiorra menghilang dari ruangannya.

.

.

"Ishi-kun, bagaimana?" tanya Yachiru penasaran. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di perpustakaan pusat kota. "Ishi memang hebat. Mencari segala sesuatu tentang dewa cinta di perpustakaan. Kenapa tidak pernah terpikirkan olehku ya?"

"Tentu saja, Kusajishi-san. Selama satu minggu ini kau tinggal di rumahku, kau tidak pernah melakukan apa-apa kecuali makan, tidur, nonton tv, dan merusak barang-barangku," ujar Ishida tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku yang ia baca. -The Tale of Cupid : How to Break the Arrow's Effect-

"Aaaah… Ishi jahat! Ishi jahat!" teriak Yachiru dengan berisiknya.

"Sssssttttt!"

"Ups… maaf," kata Ishida sambil membungkukkan kepalanya, meminta maaf terhadap pengunjung lain karena gaduh. Ia menutup bukunya. "Kita keluar, Kusajishi-san," ujarnya kemudian.

"Eh? Kau sudah tahu caranya, Ishi?" tanya Yachiru heran.

"Ya… seperti itulah," jawab Ishida dengan sedikit senyum tersungging sambil membetulkan letak kaca matanya.

.

.

"Kau yakin, Ichi?" tanya Yachiru saat mereka berada di sebuah gudang tua yang terletak di lantai bawah tanah rumah Ishida. "Rumahmu ternyata nyeremin ya?" lanjutnya sambil memperhatikan dengan seksama tangga melingkar yang tengah ia lewati menuju lantai bawah.

"Hn."

"Jadi… bagaimana caranya?" tanyanya lagi. Ishida terdiam, tidak merespon sedikit pun semua hasrat keingintahuan shinigami err… dewa cinta dadakan itu. Atau mungkin sebenarnya dia yang seorang Quincy dan tiba-tiba menjadi dewa cinta dadakan? Arrrrggh… membingungkan!

Jadi siapa sebenarnya yang dewa cinta di sini? Yachiru atau Ishida? Siapa?! Siapa?!

_Stress mode on_

"Tak kusangka, dari seluruh keturunan Ishida yang pernah hidup sejak ratusan tahun yang lalu, ternyata akulah yang akan memakainya," ucap Ishida seraya mengamati kotak berwarna perak yang sedikit buram karena tertutup debu."Wusssh… uhuk… uhuk," Ia meniup debu-debu yang menempel di atasnya, membuat keduanya terbatuk-batuk.

"Apa ini? Panah hitam?" tanya Yachiru lagi.

"Penawar," jawab Ishida singkat, sambil mengangkat panah hitam itu ke udara, memperhatikan dan mengamatinya.

"Hum?" tanya Yachiru tak mengerti.

"The Black Arrow. Panah yang bisa membalikkan kekuatan panah dewa cinta. Setiap klan Quincy hanya memiliki satu. Artinya… kita hanya memiliki satu kesempatan untuk melakukannya mengingat Ishida adalah satu-satunya klan Quincy yang tersisa," ujar Ishida panjang lebar.

"Oooh, lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan selanjutnya, Ichi?"

"Tentu saja memanggil mereka berdua," jawabnya singkat seraya mengambil sebuah handphone dari dalam saku celananya dan menghubungi seseorang.

Tuuut… tuuut… tuuut…!

"Yaa? Grimmjaw di sini. Oh kau, Ishi. Begitu… baiklah aku akan membawanya ke sana. Iya segera. Aku juga udah stress nih. Oke. Bye… sampai jumpa lagi, Ishi.

Ceklik. Tuut… tuuut… tuut…!

"Tch… seenaknya saja dia memanggil namaku," dengusnya sebal karena mengingatkannya kembali pada kejadian malam itu. _'Ishi… Ishi… Ishi. Beuh!'_

.

.

**Taman Karakura : Minggu, 10.00 am**

"Tch… apaan sih? Kenapa nyeret-nyeret aku kesini?" tanya Ulquiorra sebal saat dirinya diseret Grimmjaw agar mengikutinya ke _real world_, tepatnya ke taman Karakura. "Kita mau ngehancurin kota ini?" tanyanya lagi dengan nada antusias. Maklumlah jiwa _psycho_-nya belum hilang walaupun sudah merosot tajam sejak insiden seminggu yang lalu.

"Udah deh, ikut ajalah! Nah… kemana dia?" Grimmjaw celingak-celinguk ke semua penjuru mencari seseorang. "Ah… datang juga tuh orang," katanya setelah melihat kedatangan Ishida dan Yachiru.

"Quincy," desis Ulquiorra menatap dingin pada keduanya. "Grimmjaw, kita gak ada jadwal buat membunuh Quincy dan shinigami hari ini, kan?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Gak," jawabnya singkat.

"Terus?"

"Haaah… mereka mau membantumu, Ulquiorra."

"Hn," Ishida mengangguk seraya menyiapkan busur dan panah hitamnya.

"Membantu untuk mengakhiri hidupku, hm?" Ulquiorra menatap dengan tatapan membunuh tingkat tinggi kepada Grimmjaw seraya mencabut zanpakutou-nya dan bersiap menebas partnernya itu.

"Eh… bu-bukan," sanggah Grimmjaw sambil menghindari serangan Ulquiorra. "Ishi, mulai aja deh sekarang. Secepatnya!" perintahnya kepada Ishida.

"Hn," balas Ishida seraya membidikkan ke dada kiri Ulquiorra.

"Cepat!" desak Grimmjaw.

"Kalian terlalu banyak bergerak, jadi aku sulit membidik dada kirinya," kata Ishida masih dengan busur teregang dan berusaha membidik Ulquiorra. Ia menyeringai. "Bingo!' serunya dan sedetik kemudian panah itu telah terlepas dari busurnya.

"Terlalu lambat, Quincy," ujar Ulquiorra seraya menghindari panah hitam itu.

Syuuuuuuuut!

"Ishida-kun! Yachiru-chan!"

Jleb!

"Uugh!"

"Inoue-san!" teriak Ishida kaget begitu menyadari bahwa panah itu malah menancap di dada kiri Inoue yang tadi ingin menghampiri mereka. Ishida dan Yachiru pun kini menghampiri Inoue yang tegah memegang dada kirinya sambil terduduk di tanah.

"Hime?" desah Ulquiorra melihat sosok Inoue yang kini tengah dibantu berdiri oleh Ishida.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Inoue-san?" tanya Ishida cemas. "Ma-maafkan aku," ujarnya menyesal.

"Um… daijobou, Ishida kun," katanya sedikit tersenyum. "Dia…," lanjutnya saat melihat ke arah Ulquiorra yang tengah terpana.

…dan kedua pasang mata berbeda warna itu pun kembali bertemu.

Deg… deg… deg…

"Hime… akhirnya kita bertemu lagi," kata Ulquiorra seraya berjalan ke arah Inoue.

"Ulquiorra-san…," lirih Inoue yang juga berjalan ke arah Ulquiorra dengan tatapan mata indah yang menembus ke dalam mata dingin Ulquiorra.

Mereka pun akhirnya bertemu kembali. Oh… setelah sekian lama cinta mereka terpisahkan dan kini takdir telah menentukan jalannya. _Background_ hati yang besar berwarna merah pun kini dengan suka rela menghiasi dengan sebuah panah berwarna emas yang menembusnya.

Ulquiorra memegang kedua tangan Inoue. "Hime… aku merindukanmu," katanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah cantik Inoue. 'Terimalah ini, Hime," lanjutnya seraya menyerahkan sebuket bunga mawar merah.

Inoue pun menerimanya dengan senang hati. "Arigatou, Ulquiorra-san. Tapi…"

PLAK!!!

"Dasar cowok nyebelin! Uugh masa' menyatakan ekspresi cinta mukanya datar gitu? Dasar gak romantis! Aku benci kamu!" sembur Inoue tiba-tiba setelah mendaratkan tamparan 'manisnya' di pipi kiri Ulquiorra.

"Hime… kenapa?" desah Ulquiorra tidak percaya.

BUGH!!!

"Makan tuh kembang!" teriaknya sambil melemparkan buket bunga mawar itu tepat ke wajah Ulquiorra dan kemudian ia pun pergi, meninggalkan sang pangeran es kembali terpuruk.

Kraaaak! PRANG!

Bentuk hati yang tadi menghiasi keduanya pun kini telah retak menjadi dua, berubah menjadi _background_ seseorang yang telah dirundung keputusasaan cinta.

"Himeeeeeeeeee!" panggil Ulquiorra kepada Inoue yang tak menggubrisnya lagi. Ia pun terjatuh pada lututnya. Angin berhembus menerbangkan apapun yang dilewatinya. Menerbangkan cinta pertamanya yang telah kandas.

"Hiks… hiks… hiks…"

Bulir-bulir air mata itu pun akhirnya terjatuh ke bumi untuk pertama kalinya. Yaa… pertama kalinya dalam sejarah Espada kaum pria.

_-Dejavu!-_

Itulah yang dipikirkan oleh Grimmjaw, Ishida dan Yachiru melihat peristiwa di mana Inoue pergi meninggalkan Ulquiorra, di tempat yang sama dan di saat yang sama pula. Hanya saja kali ini dengan kasus yang berbeda.

"Yang sabar ya, Ulqui," ujar Grimmjaw seraya mengelus-elus rambut hitam Ulquiorra, menatap sosok Inoue yang semakin mengecil dari pandangan mereka. Sedikit prihatin dengan nasib rekannya yang satu ini.

.

.

.

**Peraturan Kelima**

_The Black Arrow, panah yang dimiliki oleh para Quincy, berfungsi untuk membalikkan efek panah Dewa Cinta, ditembakkan pada tempat yang sama dengan panah Dewa Cinta yaitu pada dada sebelah kiri, berjarak sekitar 1 inchi sebelah kanan dari jantung target._

_Note : _

_Saat ini hanya tersisa satu buah di dunia ini!_

_Jadi pergunakanlah hanya di saat kau benar-benar membutuhkannya._

.

.

_dan lagi-lagi… bidikkan di tempat dan orang yang tepat._

_Jangan sampai ia mengenai orang yang bukanlah targetnya karena ia akan membenci sang target utama. Oleh karena efeknya yang bertolak belakang dengan efek panah Dewa Cinta._

.

_Karena…_

_Ia yang tadinya lembut akan berubah menjadi garang dan yang tadinya garang akan semakin garang._

.

.

.

**BersamBung laGi deH… saBar, sabaR!**

.

.

Uuuh… kecewa dengan chapter ini? Karena lagi-lagi salah sasaran? Hn… tidak juga sebenarnya. Pertama yang kemaren ntu karena semata-mata Uryuu gak tau dimana sebenarnya titik untuk bidikan panah so gitu deh, dan yang ini karena shunpo Ulquiorra jadi panahnya gak kena. Jadi jangan salahin Uryuu ya!

Panah itu kan cuman bisa meluncur lurus ke depan, gak bisa belok-belok kecuali si Uryuu berkeinginan mengendalikannya seperti di Bleach episode 249 tapi yang ini… uuh ntah napa dia lupa kalee ya kalau bisa belokin arahnya. Ya sudah mari masuk sesi bales repiu…

Ishida : Um! *ngangguk setuju* Eeehhh? Uwaaaa~ repiunya naik! Kemaren 5 sekarang 11. Yooooy *sorak gaje super OOC*

Ichigo : dasar gila *berdecak n geleng-gelengin batok kelapa di boneka jelangkung -?- lagi maenan jelangkung soalnya* Kung… balesin repiu nyooook!

Jelangkung : Nyoooook! Pertama dari **yoHna-nyu** nyang males login oey. Ufufu… kayakne nih jadinya malah Ulqui si muka datar ngejar-ngejar Inoue deh. Hohoho dan Ishida ma Grimmjaw ngejar Ulqui buat balikin ntu kepribadian nyang gak normal trus… Inoue hmm…

Ichigo : ntu chapie depan deh jawabnya dia ngejar siapa hahaha. Lanjoeeet from **Ruise**, iya noh Ulquiorra, kau ngelamar nyang laen ajah deh!

Ulquiorra : ndak mau, pokoknya tetep Hime walaupun dia ngebenci aku seumur idup! Sekali Hime tetep Hime! *ngotot kaya' anak kecil, level ngalahin Yachiru*

Grimmjaw : Astaga! *pusing n stress* trus dari **Ruki_ya**, eh? Ngegombalin Ruki? Uuugh… *muka makin stress ngebayanginnya* Tuh… kan Ulqui gombal abis deh…

Ulquiorra : Oh Hime! *makin gaje* selanjutnya dari **kazuka ichirunatsu23**, err yang ini Ishida aja deh nyang ngejawab *ngelempar kazu-chan ke Ishida*

Ishida : *nangkap ala bridal style -halah-* Uugh ntu lepi programnya komplit, jelas mahal lah, kan aku gunain buat nge-desain. Insya Allah ndak akan discontinue seperti yang AH, soalnya ntu author lagi demen-demennya nerusin fic satu ini gara2 stuck ide di fic multichap dia yang laen.

Ggio : lanjoeeet dari **ruki4062jo**, ikutan nepuk pundak Ishi ah! *nabok pake raket*

Ishida : Wadaw! Sakit tau! Dasar kucing… eh macan kurus! Malnutrisi! *deathglare*

Ggio : Tch… masa bodoh! Orang ini tubuh juga tubuh aku ndiri kok *sebel* Lanjoeeetlah dari **Hinaruto Youichi**, bagus deh ntu perempuan diambil Ulquiorra, salah ndiri ngeledekin aku! Huuuh!

Ishida : Apa kau bilang? Pokoknya aku bertekad balikin ntu efek panah dewa cinta-nya! *koar-koar gaje*

Ulquiorra : *geleng-geleng kepala* Yooo **D31-ryuusei Hakuryuu**, mmuach… nge-fans aku toh? Uwaaaaaaa! Sini tak tusuk pake zanpakutou-ku! *lhah? Kejem amat!*

Grimmjaw : hum lalu dari **Mizu-kun**, ya iyalah ntu author masih inget. Mizu kan salah satu pereview ALAD yang seret abis bin sepi review karena terbuang di croos-over, walaupun nyang baca lumayan banyak. Che... tau' dah napa ntu orang eh espada satu itu bisa ngegombal abis kaya' gitu. Stress aku!

Yachiru : Ayayay… lalu **Cursed Crystal**. Weleh mbak met datang di daftar perepiu fic gaje author. Ndak popo baru repiu sekarang. Ups Ulqui ngegombal dan Ishi salah tembak? Um… itu udah dijelasin di author note di atas deh kayaknya. Makasih repiunya.

Ishida : lanjoeeeet dari **uzumakihotaru… ** yoi lah aku emang cool hahaha *ngakak gaje* Njah ntu Ulqui masa bodo' lah ni dah apdet kilat wakwakwak… ntu author demen banget soalnya ma ni fic.

Ulquiorra : beuh demennya paling cuman bentar *sinis* terakhir dari **DiLLa-SagiTarius, ** hah? Kok bisa pada gila? Rumusnya dari mana? Udah deh aku males mikir, mending mikirin Hime-ku sayang hahaha. Trims repiunya… ups ByakuRen, hnn itu mah ditaroh di My Life My Adventure aja lagipula ntu author gak suka yaoi maaf ya…

Jelangkung : Un… ngomong-ngomong boleh ndak promosi? Ngemis review juga dongk buat Akatsuki Life After Death… uuuh padahal 1 chapter lagi mo tamat tapi seret banget nyang repiu, ntu author pundung banget tau' makanya setelah dihiatusin 2 bulan baru diapdet.

taichou n fukutaichou : hu'uh… kita udah gak sabar nih buat ngambil keputusan! Pengennya sih nyemplungin ntu kriminal ke neraka, Weleh!

Ishida : Stop! Stop! Ini kan fic dengan pemeran utamanya aku, kenapa kalian malah promosi tanpa ijin gitu? *nyiapin busur + panah*

All chara : *kabur*

Ishida : *naikin kaca mata* Nyahahaha… ayo repiu lagi! Gajhe… gajhe… gajhe…!!! *nembakin ribuan panah ke udara* ketularan Hiruma Youichi*

.

Oh iya… mau ngucapin Selamat Hari Persahabatan FFN dan Tahun Baru 2010

Maaf bila saya banyak salah di tahun 2009 yeah!

dan terakhir…

**Review lagi dongk!**


	4. Is That So Hurt, Hime?

"Ishi-kun… lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?"

"Hmm… entahlah."

"Masalahnya malah jadi semakin pelik, huff…"

"Kusajishi-san, memangnya kau tidak bisa mengingat apapun yang diajarkan Unohana-san?"

"Uungg… sepertinya aku…"

"Ya? Kau ingat, Shinigami?"

"Um."

"Lalu… apa itu?"

"Umm aku tau kalau aku…"

"Ya? Ya? Ya? Katakan, Shinigami!"

"Aku tahu kalau aku gak bisa mengingatnya lagi, Ishi-kun, Grim-chan."

GUBRAK!!!

"Jangan bercanda!!!"

"Eh? Kemana Ulquiorra?"

"Jangan-jangan dia…"

.

.

**Disclaimer**

-Err… apa yah, sudah deh langsung saja Bleach milik Tite Kubo-san yah!-

Nah… masih dengan Ulquiorra-kun. Ayo, perjuangkan cintamu walaupun itu akan menyakitkan hahaha~~! Cinta memang manis tapi juga pahit kok, Ulqui-chan. –dicincang-

-sedikit OOC-

.

.

**Chaptire 4**

**Love… Is That So Hurt, Hime?**

"Perasaan apa ini? Mengapa setiap kali melihatnya, jantungku terasa ingin sekali meledak?" lirih Ulquiorra seraya meremas dada kirinya, membuat baju arrancar-nya yang tadinya licin menjadi sedikit kusut. Wajahnya sedikit menampakkan kesenduan, menatap lurus ke bawah, pada jurang terjal dengan bebatuan karang yang tajam dan air laut yang bergolak hebat. "Cinta… memangnya apa itu? Mengapa aku bisa mengatakan kata-kata aneh itu pada perempuan itu? Uugh sakit, tapi… mengapa aku juga merasa bahagia saat mengingat wajahnya?"

Ia menatap kedua telapak tangannya. "Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi padaku?" lanjutnya. "Arrrrrgh! Himeeeeeeee!" Teriakannya menggema di sore itu, dan matahari yang kian malu-malu menampakkan wajahnya seakan menjadi saksi bisu pergolakan batinnya.

Pergolakan batin akan sebuah perasaan asing yang baru pertama kali dirasakannya selain nafsu membunuh dan ambisi sebagai seorang Espada untuk menjadi lebih kuat. Bahkan perasaan ini lebih kuat dibandingkan dengan nafsunya saat ingin mengalahkan Kurosaki Ichigo ketika mereka memperebutkan Inoue Orihime. "Eh apa? Tidak… ini tidak mungkin terjadi! Kenapa aku selalu menyebut namanya?" ucapnya heran karena tanpa sadar ia telah meneriakkan nama Inoue beberapa detik yang lalu. "Cih… perempuan itu! Aku harus membunuhnya! Ia harus lenyap dari pikiranku! Harus!" tegasnya pada diri sendiri.

"Tapi… mengapa hati kecilku meneriakkan kata 'tidak'?" ujarnya bimbang pada diri sendiri. "Ah sudahlah, yang penting aku harus melenyapkan perempuan itu dari otakku."

Ia pun kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya, mencoba memantapkan hatinya untuk membunuh sang putri. Sinar matahari sore yang berwarna orange terlihat menerpa tubuhnya, membuatnya seperti bercahaya dan angin laut yang berhembus sedikit kencang itu menerbangkan bagian baah baju arrancarnya. Membuatnya terlihat sangat tampan, walaupun wajahnya terlihat datar dengan tatapan mata sedingin es. Tapi tidak dengan hatinya kini. Pertama kalinya ia merasa begitu bimbang untuk membunuh orang bahkan seekor semut pun ia tidak tega. Ia bingung, seakan kini ia tidak mengenal dirinya sendiri.

"Ulquiorra? Haah… ternyata kau ada di sini? Kupikir kau…" kata Grimmjaw sembari melirik ke arah tepi jurang yang curam itu.

Ulquiorra menyeringai. "Bunuh diri?" sambungnya seraya mengangkat kedua alisnya. "Karena perempuan itu? Tidak mungkin!"

Grimmjaw menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Ya… ya… baiklah kalau begitu. Aku cukup senang kau tidak melakukannya. Ayo kita kembali!" ajaknya kemudian.

"Tidak," tolak Ulquiorra.

"Apa?" tanya Grimmjaw heran. "Apa maksudmu, heh?"

"Aku akan membunuh perempuan itu," ucapnya dingin.

"Jangan!" larang Grimmjaw. _'Bisa gawat kalau dia melihat wajah perempuan itu, bisa-bisa kambuh lagi deh,' _batinnya panik.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya dengan tatapan tajam menusuk, membuat pria berambut biru langit itu sedikit takut. Ya… takut bila isi hatinya akan tertebak. Ia pun hanya bisa menelan ludahnya, berharap dalam hati bahwa kecurigaan Ulquiorra akan sirna.

"Tidak. Hanya saja… haah, pokoknya jangan menemui dia lagi!" ucap Grimmjaw berbelit-belit.

"Kau membingungkan, Grimmjaw," katanya datar dan kemudian bershunpo pergi.

"Eh… Ulquiorra!" panggilnya namun hal itu sia-sia saja karena rekannya telah lenyap dari pandangan. _'Gawat~~!'_

.

.

Srek!

Jendela kaca di kamar Ishida yang terletak di lantai dua terlihat bergeser dengan sangat pelan, seolah-olah sang pelaku tidak menginginkan siapapun untuk mengetahui keberadaannya.

"Ishi… Ishi dimana kau?" bisiknya seraya mencari-cari sang pemilik kamar.

Krieet!

"Hn… ternyata mandi memang merupakan terapi paling murah, ya?" ucap Ishida pada diri sendiri sambil mengeringkan rambut hitam kebiruaannya yang basah sehabis mandi. Sedikit rileks karena seharian ini ia disibukkan dengan berbagai kejadian yang di luar dugaan. Ia pun keluar dari kamar mandi yang menyatu di dalam kamarnya dengan handuk putih yang melilit di pinggangnya dan tubuh bagian atas yang dibiarkan terbuka. Wajar saja, ini kan kamar pribadinya jadi dia bisa melakukan apapun yang ia suka termasuk…

"Waaaaaa~! Mesum!" teriak sang penyusup sambil melempari Ishida dengan barang apapun yang bisa diraihnya dengan cepat. Buku, kotak pensil, bantal, bahkan kursi terlihat terbang ke arah Ishida yang dengan susah payah menghindarinya. "Pakai bajumu, dasar pervert!" katanya dengan nada tinggi seraya melemparkan selimut.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Ishida dengan nafas terengah-engah. Pandangan matanya kabur karena tidak memakai kacamata. Ia hanya bisa melihat bayangan putih berpendar dengan puncak berwarna biru muda di depannya. "Hantu," ucapnya datar sambil menyiapkan busur Quincy-nya dan menngarahkannya pada penyusup itu. Syuuuuuut!

"Tunggu! Aku Grimmjaw!" seru si penyusup yang ternyata adalah Grimmjaw sambil menghindari bidikan Ishida.

PRANG!!!

"Huff…," ujarnya lega ketika panah itu hanya melewatinya, berjarak sekitar beberapa millimeter dari pipinya, melesat ke arah kaca jendela kamarnya yang membuatnya pecah.

"Oh kau. Mau apa kau, Grimmjaw?" tanya Ishida yang kini telah memakai kacamatanya dan kemeja namun belum sempat dikancing, masih tetap dengan panah yang mengarah ke Grimmjaw. "Berani sekali kau masuk rumahku tanpa ijin!"

"Hey… hey," Grimmjaw mengangkat kedua telapak tangannya sebatas dada, berusaha menenangkan Ishida. "Tenang, Ishi. Bisa minta tolong? Ini tentang perempuan itu," lanjut Grimmjaw.

Ishida menurunkan busurnya dan seketika, busur besar berwarna biru itu menghilang dari tangan kanannya. "Inoue-san?"

Grimmjaw mengangguk. "Ulquiorra berencana membunuhnya," katanya yang membuat pandangan mata Ishida menajam. "Tapi… kau tahu sendiri kan? Bila Ulquiorra melihat wajah perempuan itu maka ia akan…"

"Jatuh cinta kembali dan Inoue-san akan menolaknya mentah-mentah," sambungnya seraya menaikkan kacamatanya. Ada sedikit nada kemenangan dari ucapannya. Kenyataan bahwa panah hitam itu juga menguntungkan perjuangan cintanya. Kenyataan bahwa Inoue tidak akan pernah menerima cinta Ulquiorra selamanya. Hahaha… kasihan sekali kau, Ulquiorra-san!

"Yah…," desah Grimmjaw putus asa. "Tapi bila Ulquiorra berhasil membunuh perempuan itu…," Ia menyeringai, membayangkan bahwa semuanya akan kembali normal. "Khe… khe… khe…"

"Itu tidak mungkin," potong Ishida.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Grimmjaw bingung.

"Bila Inoue-san sampai… ah begitulah, dan Ulquiorra belum terlepas dari efek panah cinta itu maka dia akan menjadi gila," kata Ishida dengan nada yang sedikit menyeramkan dan horror.

"Gi-gila? Tidak mungkin," kata Grimmjaw kaget dan kemudian berjongkok frustasi sambil meremas rambutnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Seumur hidupnya," lanjut Ishida, membuat Espada itu kaget dan makin frustasi.

"Se-seumur hidup?" tanyanya tidak percaya dengan wajah mendongak ke arah Ishida yang kini sedang menghadap ke arah rak buku.

"Aku tidak peduli kalau dia gila tapi aku tidak rela bila Inoue-san sampai terbunuh di tangan kalian," kata Ishida dingin seraya mengambil salah satu buku tebal bersampul hitam dengan tulisan berwarna keemasan –Cupid's and Quincy's Arrow : Love and Hatred- kemudian melemparkannya ke depan Grimmjaw yang masih berjongkok, menimbulkan bunyi gedebum.

"Apa ini?" tanya Grimmjaw seraya mengamati sampul buku tebal itu dan membukanya. Alisnya berkerut karena tidak paham dengan bentuk tulisan aneh yang tertera di dalamnya. Seperti tulisan Romawi kuno.

"Itu berisi penjelasan tentang panah dewa cinta dan panah hitam yang aku gunakan," katanya masih sambil menelusuri buku koleksinya. "… dan ini berisi tentang berbagai peraturan dalam panah dewa cinta serta konsekuensinya," lanjutnya seraya menunjukkan dua buah buku yang salah satunya ia baca di perpustakaan kemarin, -The Tale of Cupid : How to Break the Arrow's Effect- yang bersampul merah dengan tinta emas dan sebuah buku lagi yang juga tidak kalah tebalnya, bersampul hitam dengan tinta perak –Broken Arrow : A Failure Target-

"Cukup! Aku tidak peduli dengan semua itu!" seru Grimmjaw seraya melemparkan buku pertama ke atas tempat tidur. Ia sudah cukup pusing dengan masalah ini, dan ia tidak mau lagi bertambah pusing dengan keharusan membaca tiga buah buku super tebal yang bahkan sama sekali tidak ia pahami isinya. "Aku hanya ingin Ulquiorra kembali," lanjutnya.

"Baiklah, baiklah," kata Ishida seraya menaikkan kacamatanya yang melorot. "Seperti kataku kemarin, hal pertama yang bisa kita lakukan sementara ini adalah jangan sampai mereka bertemu dan kau bilang tadi bahwa…" Ishida tersentak mengingat perkataan Grimmjaw saat pertama kali tadi. "Kita harus segera mencegahnya!" lanjutnya seraya bersiap melompat dari jendela kamarnya. Jalan pintas.

" Ya memang. Makanya aku perlu bantuanmu," kata Grimmjaw menyetujui. "Tapi, Ishi-" cegah Grimmjaw yang masih berada di dalam kamar, menatap Ishida dengan pandangan aneh.

"Apa?" ketus Ishida yang saat ini salah satu kakinya sudah menumpu pada bingkai jendela, sedikit tidak terima dengan nama panggilan itu karena mengingatkannya akan tingkah polah Yachiru yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan sekali. Haaah… untunglah saat ini ia sudah terlelap walaupun hari masih sore karena baru menunjukkan pukul 7 malam, tapi ya… namanya juga anak kecil pasti jam segini mau tidak mau sudah terbuai mimpi.

"Kau yakin dengan penampilanmu yang seperti ini?" tanyanya dengan kedua tangan melipat di depan dada, dengan sedikit seringai aneh.

"Tentu sa-" kata Ishida terputus. Menyadari tentang dirinya, kontan saja wajahnya menjadi sangat merah karena malu. "Arrrgh! Kau ini~! Kenapa tidak bilang-bilang dari tadi?!" serunya setengah sewot sambil melarikan diri ke dalam kamar mandi setelah sebelumnya mneyerobot pakaian Quincy-nya.

"Bwahahahaha… dasar Quincy lemot!" ledek Grimmjaw dengan tawanya yang meledak-ledak.

.

.

"Aku. Akan. Membunuhmu, Perempuan!" ujar Ulquiorra dingin, menatap kamar Inoue yang berada di lantai dua dari bawah. Ia memegang zanpakutou-nya dengan tangan kirinya, menariknya sedikit dengan jempol tangan sehingga menampakkan sedikit kilau besi yang tajam itu. "Aku akan mengakhiri semua ini, Perempuan," desisnya seraya melompat ke lantai dua rumah Inoue, dimana saat ini Inoue mungkin berada di dalamnya.

Srek!

Ulquiorra memasuki kamar Inoue setelah terlebih dahulu menggeser jendela yang tak terkunci. Gorden berwarna krem berkelebat liar karena tertiup angin yang menyeruak masuk. Ia pun mencabut pedang zanpakutou-nya siap menghunjamkan ke tubuh Inoue yang kini tengah tidur dengan posisi membelakanginya. Hn… sepertinya perempuan itu terlihat sangat kelelahan.

"Aku akan membunuhmu perem-…"

"Uugh!" desah Inoue dalam tidurnya seraya membalikkan tubuhnya sehingga berhadapan dengan Ulquiorra.

Deg!

"Cantiknya…," ucap Ulquiorra yamg kembali terpesona. Ia pun membelai pipi Inoue dengan kedua jarinya, menyibakkan rambut orange yang sebagian menutupi wajah cantiknya itu. "Hime, aku tidak sanggup melakukannya. Kurasa aku menyukaimu," lanjutnya seraya mengagumi keindahan di depannya itu. Tujuan utamanya untuk datang menemui Inoue sirna sudah, menggantikan keinginan hatinya untuk membuat wanita itu kembali ke pelukannya.

Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Inoue. Kedua matanya terpejam dengan sedikit blushing di wajah, diiringi degup jantung yang terasa meledak-ledak. Sedikit lagi, sedikit lagi dan…

"Ulquiorra-san?"

Ulquiorra membuka matanya kaget, melihat Inoue yang telah bangun dari mimpi indahnya. Kedua pasang mata itu hanya bisa saling bersitatap selama beberapa detik sebelum…

PLAK!!!

_Ouch-_

Sebuah tamparan manis kembali mendarat di pipi kiri Ulquiorra. Lagi-lagi. Sudah berapa kali ia menerima perlakuan kasar Hime-nya itu tapi… ia tetap saja masih mengejar-ngejar cinta sang putri yang kian menjauh dari jangkauannya.

Sedetik kemudian, berbagai barang di kamar Inoue melayang dengan ganas ke arahnya diiringi teriakan-teriakan dari kedua belah pihak dan serangan Saten Keshun yang tiba-tiba menjadi ribuan kali lebih hebat dari yang pernah ia lihat.

"Gyaaaaaa!"

-Serangan Saten Keshun yang ganas dan memiliki daya bunuh berkali lipat lebih tinggi… Uuugh!-

BRUK!!!

"Hi-Himeee," lirih Ulquiorra pilu dengan tubuh penuh luka dan kini tengah tak berdaya di jalan di depan rumah Inoue.

"Ulquiorra!" teriak Grimmjaw saat melihat tubuh Ulquiorra yang ambruk tak berdaya. Tak jauh darinya, tatapan ganas dan aura membunuh yang tinggi terasa dari arah kamar Inoue. Ia pun menghampiri rekannya yang terluka itu dan memapahnya. Sebelumnya… ia sempat melihat ke arah Inoue yang tersenyum sadis. _'Huh… dasar perempuan!'_ batinnya bergidik ngeri.

"Ishi, kau urus perempuan itu! Aku akan membawanya pulang," ujarnya seraya membuka pintu Garganta. "Aku masih menunggu solusi darimu, Quincy," lanjutnya seraya melirik ke arah Ishida dengan ekor matanya dan kemudian memasuki pintu itu menuju Hueco Mundo.

"Hn," balas Ishida singkat dan kemudian menghampiri Inoue. Oh syukurlah… Inoue hanya bersifat garang hanya saat bertemu dengan Ulquiorra saja. Nyaris tak ada perubahan kepribadian bila ia bertemu dengannya atau orang lain. Kelihatannya efek The Black Arrow itu hanya bekerja pada orang yang spesifik.

.

.

.

**Peraturan Keenam**

_Ia yang terkena panah dewa cinta… akan selalu mengejar cintanya, berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk dapat menggapainya walaupun orang yang dicintainya sangat membencinya. Namun ia akan terus mengejarnya sampai ke ujung dunia._

_._

_Ia yang terkena panah dewa cinta yang bukan target sesungguhnya akan menjadi benar-benar jatuh cinta bila efeknya tidak dihilangkan dalam 7 x 24 jam setelah panah ditembakkan._

_Ia akan menjadi tergila-gila selamanya kecuali efek panah dewa cinta itu kemudian dihilangkan. Hal yang sama juga terjadi pada The Black Arrow. Ia yang terkena panah itu akan berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk membunuh orang yang paling ia benci._

_._

_Karena cinta dan kebencian bagaikan air dan api yang takkan pernah bisa menyatu._

.

.

**Maaf yah… masih BersamBung lagi nih!**

.

.

Uhuk-uhuk… jangan negative thinking ya' ttg scene di kamar Uryuu hohoho, saya masih cukup waras dan beriman kok untuk mempertahankan ratingnya tetap T –kalo dilanjutkan kalimatnya akan jadi gini nih _"Wajar saja, ini kan kamar pribadinya jadi dia bisa melakukan apapun yang ia suka termasuk __**ganti baju, tidur, menjahit, mencak-mencak gaje, pundung di pojokan sambil menangisi nasib plus gigitin sapu tangan karena ulah Yachiru atau cuman sekedar bengong saja kaya' orang kesambit setan bla… bla… bla…**__"_ –disumpel kain perca ma Uryuu-

dan… ah mari kita doakan agar Ulquiorra kuat batinnya menghadapi serangan cinta pertamanya hahaha. Yuk kita mulai saja membalas repiu yang masuk.

Ishida : Hmm… begitulah. Err… author kenapa kau aktif banget sih akhir-akhir nih? *noel-noel author yang lagi berkutat dengan komputer* Mpe bosen tau' readers liat pename-mu nongol terus di fandom! Aku aja mpe muntah-muntah!

naOmi : Hn? *dongak ke Ishida* Oh… itu karena lagi gak ada kerjaan soalnya. Menunggu dosen buat ngerevisi makalahku. Uugh udah 3 minggu masa' blom kelar juga *sewot mode on* Ya… daripada acara menungguku sia-sia, aku gunain aja buat nulis fic gini.

Ishida ; Gitu toh? Gak belajar? Bukannya kemaren pas seminar kau dibantai abis-abisan mpe pundung 2 minggu en gak nyentuh sama sekali makalahmu. Mood-mu jelek banget waktu itu, inget? Kamu kan disuruh banyakin belajar en membaca!

naOmi : Gyaaaaaaa! *jerit histeris lari masuk kamar langsung buka-buka jurnal n buku teks* stress mode on*

Ishida : *naikin kacamata* Bagus kita mulai saja pertama dari **yoHna-nyu**… ups maaf na-chan, abis pename itu kan milik 3 orang jadi ntu author rada bingung kalo mo bales via PM hehehe.

Ken-chan : Makin gaje? Khe-khe kurasa juga gitu deh dan yoi aku setuju banget kalo si kacamata itu dibikin apes mwahahaha!

Ishida : *deathglare* dan jangan sebut Orihime pembawa sial! Aku gak terima! *mencak-mencak n nyiapin pentungan*

Grimmjaw : che… ketularan gila deh kayaknya dia! Lanjoet dari **Ruki_ya**, haaah… aku juga gak nahan liat Ulquiorra kumat gitu truz rencananya tentang peraturan itu, diusahakan tiap chapter ada.

Ggio : Hm… itu mungkin dapat dianggap sebagai kesimpulan dari isi cerita tiap chapter. Selanjutnya dari **kazuka-ichirunatsu23**. Eem… aku ma Soi Fon? *blushing*

Grimmjaw : Duh! *nepuk jidat, illfeel* ngelempar author yang masih sibuk nyobekin jurnal ilmiah -?- pake durian*

naOmi : *gak kena* Oh… itu? Mungkin akan ada di chapter depan atau depannya. Tunggu aja deh, saya seneng kalau ada permintaan pairing asal bukan yaoi atau yuri.

SoiFon : kenapa?

naOmi : Straight alias lurus alias lempeng.

SoiFon : *bingung*

Ishida : Berjalanlah di jalan yang lurus dan benar maka kau akan mendapatkan sebuah kebahagiaan yang sesungguhnya dan bukanlah kesenangan semu *author ngangguk2 padahal gak paham* lanjoet… pertanyaan dari **D31ryuusei-Hakuryuu**.

Yachiru : kalo memproduksi satu pasangan tapi gak sengaja kayak 2 kasus itu, gagal gak padahal aku kan musti ngumpulin 100 sesuai target?

Soutaichou : yaeyalah gagal. Baca lagi deh peraturan ke-2 nya. Oke! Target dianggap berhasil bila mereka memang sudah ditakdirkan dan telah memiliki rasa cinta satu-sama lain. Panah cinta berfungsi untuk memperkuat dan pengukuhan bahwa mereka akan ditakdirkan bersama selamanya dan bukanlah kesengajaan seperti kasus Ulqui n Inoue. Ngerti? *natap tajam haku-san*

Grimmjaw : **Hinaruto Youichi** yang pengen liat Ulquiorra jawdrop karena patah hati… ups kaya' nya dia udah pingsan duluan tuh *nunjuk2 scene bag. Ulqui tepar kena Saten Keshun*

Ulquiorra : Hiks… hiks… kenapa, Hime? Kenapa? Kenapa?

Grimmjaw : *geleng2 kepala* Gak usah peduliin tuh orang! Lanjoet dari **Mizu_kun**, um pasangan yang dihasilkan bisa yaoi atau yuri gak? *ngelirik author yang bentangin bendera gambar tengkorak dengan 2 tulang ayam bersilangan*

Ishida : diliat dari reaksi author kayaknya gak bisa deh. Maaf bagi para penggila yaoi en yuri, ya! trus terakhir dari **Ruki04jo **Yah… emang ending yang gak terduga. Aku juga sempet kaget loh en udah dag-dig-dug, kirain Inoue bakalan nerima cintanya ternyata… *grin*

Ulquiorra : aku ditolak mentah-mentah *pundung* Eeeh… aku ma Grimmjaw biar yaoi-an? * author udah nyiapin bazooka en deathglare tingkat tinggi*

Grimmjaw : Uuugh takut ah sama author, ntar aku bisa mati di-bazooka loh. Lanjoet lah dari **Cursed Crystal**… yah tak apa deh telat repiu hahaha ntu author sempet stress juga selama 3 hari gak bisa buka net karena gak ada pulsa wkwkwk… ni dah apdet.

Ishida : terakhir dari **Sayurii Dei-chan**wedew…. Aku juga seneng kok Ulqui jadi gila. Eh apa sama kamu? Hahaha embat tuh mumi! Oye trims juga udah difave nih, dah apdet. Makasih repiunya.

All Chara except Ulqui : Huhuhu… terakhir repiu aja deh lagi, makasih banget atas dukungannya. Si author tambah gaje ajah tuh!

**Tombol ijo-ijo di bawah ini diklik satu kali trus mencet-mencetin keyboard yah dengan semangat tingkat tinggi! Hohoho!**


	5. Runaway Prince

Wah… wah… ternyata walaupun mau hiatus tetep aja gak nahan buat nerusin fic satu ini. Okelah, balesan repiu seperti biasanya teteup ada di bawah. Err, kok lama-lama jadi gak konsisten yah. Awalnya tokoh utama Ishida tapi kok yang sering muncul malah Ulqui-chan? Sutralah… woteper dah.

Jadi… bersedia membaca terusan nih fic gajee? Nyoook baca rame-rame!

.

.

**Disclaimer**

~Uweeee Tite Kubo-san, kapan yah Bleach tamat?~ digampar ~

.

.

**Chaptire 5**

**Runaway Prince**

Yachiru berdiri dengan kedua tangannya yang saling bertautan di punggungnya Mengetuk-ngetukkan kaki kanannya di lantai, ia menatap wajah murka Soutaichou tanpa dosa. Akhirnya ia bisa pulang juga ke _soul society._

Lingkaran emas di atas kepalanya memang sudah hilang, berkata Ishida tentu saja, yang selama ini berusaha keras untuk memenuhi target 100 pasangan hanya dalam waktu tiga bulan saja. Sedangkan dia, selama berada di _real world_ dan tinggal di kediaman Ishida, praktis kerjaannya hanya bermain-main saja. Game online, facebook, baca manga, menghabiskan persediaan coklat dan permen di dapur, dan tentu saja mengacaukan kehidupan dan rutinitas sang tuan rumah.

Ishida kini berdiri di sebelah Yachiru, menatap dengan pandangan merendah serta sopan kepada Soutaichou. Beberapa kapten dan wakil kapten juga telah berada di sana.

'_Kekacauan ini harus segera dihentikan!'_

Itulah yang sebagian besar para shinigami yang berada di ruangan Soutaichou pikirkan. Rupanya, insiden yang menimpa Ulquiorra dan Inoue telah tersebar hingga ke _soul society_. Tentu saja sang shinigami pengganti yang termasuk jajaran top list orang-orang yang tidak boleh mengetahui bahwa Ishida menjadi dewa cinta- juga telah mengetahui kabar itu.

Ishida benar-benar ingin meledak rasanya ketika melihat reaksi Ichigo waktu itu. Tertawa terpingkal-pingkal layaknya ia melihat badut norak. Uugh… rasanya Ishida ingin sekali menebas Zangetsu milik Ichigo dengan Sheele Schneider miliknya, dan kemudian menembaknya dengan ribuan anak panah. _'Biar kapok khe… khe… khe…,'_ pikir Ishida geram.

"Kusajishi fukutaichou," ucap Soutaichou dengan nada datar namun terasa bijaksana. Ia menatap tajam dan sedikit mengintimidasi pada Yachiru, seperti saat pertama kali Yachiru ditugaskan sebagai dewa cinta. "Apa yang telah kau lakukan, hm?!"

"Ano, tentu saja melaksanakan misi dari Soutaichou-sama," jawab Yachiru berseri-seri.

BRAK!!!

Habis sudah kesabaran sang kakek melihat kenakalan cucunya-?- Soutaichou berdiri dari duduknya dan menggebrak meja kantornya. Semua taichou yang menyaksikan hal itu hanya bisa menelan ludah dengan sebuah _feeling _bahwa bahaya akan segera datang. Tidak… memang sudah berbahaya sejak awal mereka dipanggil oleh Soutaichou.

Mereka, terutama Kenpachi hanya bisa berdoa dalam hati supaya Yachiru -fukutaichou termuda dan terimut se-_soul society_ itu- tidak akan dijatuhi hukuman eksekusi seperti kasus Rukia dahulu. Kalau masalah Quincy berkacamata itu sih, masa bodoh amat. Mau mati kek, dirajam, atau dimutilasi syukur deh, toh Quincy dan shinigami tidak akan pernah akur walaupun sampai lebaran monyet tahun depan -?- yang pada saat itu para monyet termasuk Zabimaru mengganti makanan pokoknya dari pisang menjadi ketupat!!!

'_Kamisama, semoga gak akan ada lebaran monyet! Aku gak doyan ketupat! Pokoknya sekali pisang tetep pisang!'_ ujar Zabimaru dalam inner world Renji. _'Hidup pisang ambon! Hidup pisang raja! Hidup untuk semua jenis pisang!'_ sorak Zabimaru gak jelas dalam _inner world_ yang membuat masternya menepuk jidat. Zanpakutou gila! Banana freak, like their master! Tapi lebih parah… huohoho.

Kenpachi menatap Yachiru dengan… sebenarnya sih dia ingin memasang wajah sedih dan iba kepada bocah yang tiap hari nemplok di punggungnya itu, tapi yang ada malah wajahnya semakin mengerikan. Ah… sudahlah, lupakan saja tentang perasaan Kenpachi kepada anak angkatnya itu.

"Kau melanggar sumpah, Kusajishi!" Suara murka Soutaichou terdengar menggelegar bagaikan guntur di siang hari saat itu. Hawa di ruangan itu terasa sedikit panas dan gerah, efek dari reiatsu Ryuujin Jakka yang dasyat dan berkobar-kobar. Beberapa shinigami berelemen es dan air tentu saja yang paling merasakan efeknya. Mereka terlihat mengeluarkan keringat dan terengah-engah, tapi saat ini mereka tidak berani protes. Lebih baik diam daripada meleleh.

Mendengar amarah Soutaichou tersebut, kontan saja mata Yachiru berubah menjadi sembab dan Kenpachi melirik tajam ke arah Soutaichou. _Death-glare_ dengan pandangan bahwa bila ia berani memercikkan bara apinya sedikit saja kepada Yachiru maka ia akan membunuh pria tua itu!

Melirik ke arah Yachiru yang sudah akan pecah tangisnya, Ishida merasa _illfeel. _Mengingatkannya akan penderitaan selama tiga bulan ini. _'Oh tidak… jangan menangis, kumohon!'_ pekik Ishida dalam hati, sedikit merasa stress karena tangis Yachiru sangat susah dihentikan. Ia lalu memberikan satu buah lollipop rasa jeruk kepada bocah itu, sambil menenangkannya layaknya adik kandung. Yachiru menerimanya dengan mata berbinar-binar sambil berguman,"Arigato, Ishi."

'_Ouh… calon kakak yang baik!'_ batin Unohana yang tersentuh melihat peristiwa itu, ia melirik kepada Kenpachi yang menatap mereka dengan pandangan sedikit cemburu dan alis mengkerut. _'Benar-benar tipe ayah yang tidak baik untuk kesehatan mental anak.'_

"Soutaichou-sama, saya minta untuk tidak melakukan hal itu lagi," ujar Ishida setelah berhasil menenangkan Yachiru. "Saya tidak mau melihat kekacauan lagi bila ia menangis," lanjutnya sambil melirik Yachiru yang asik menjilat lollipop. Semuanya menganggukkan kepala tanda mengerti. Sudah jadi rahasia umum kalau Yachiru menangis maka bencana akan datang. Wuaaaah~! Pemikiran yang sungguh tidak masuk akal dan berlebihan, tapi… memang itulah yang sebenarnya.

"Baiklah. Hnn… Kusajishi Yachiru, kau aku putuskan bersalah!" ujar Soutaichou dengan nada bijaksana. Ia menatap satu persatu para bawahannya yang kini akan melontarkan protes bermacam-macam. "Aku tahu kalian akan protes karena umur Kusajishi."

Kenpachi memberikan tatapan membunuh tingkat tinggi, reiatsunya pun keluar tak terkendali.

"Astaga, Kenpachi! Aku tidak akan mengeksekusinya. Aku tahu kau menyayanginya walaupun kau… ehem," ujar Soutaichou terputus. _'… bukan tipe ayah yang baik dan ideal bagi Yachiru,' _lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Oh!" sahut Kenpachi yang mulai tenang kembali, disusul helaan nafas lega dari shinigami yang lain.

"Soutaichou, bagaimana bila hukuman Kusajishi-fukutaichou diserahkan kepadaku?" kata Unohana tiba-tiba. "Saya rasa ini hanyalah kenakalan belaka."

'_Mungkin ini akibat ajaran tidak baik dari Kenpachi. Malangnya masa kanak-kanakmu, cu.'_ Soutaichou geleng-geleng kepala pasrah. Ia terlihat mempertimbangkan pendapat kapten berkepang dan keibuan itu. Ia paham akan maksud dari perkataan Unohana yang ingin mengajarkan tata krama dan sopan santun kepada Yachiru tapi itu bukanlah masalah utama.

Masalah sebenarnya adalah… kasus salah tembak yang terjadi pada Ulquiorra dan Inoue. Ups… kasus salah tembak sih juga bukan masalah. Tapi kalau mereka berubah kepribadian, itu sih lain masalahnya.

Itulah mengapa Ishida juga dipanggil untuk datang ke soul society, menjelaskan semua akar permasalahan yang terjadi mengingat semua perkataan Yachiru yang 75% tidak bisa dipertanggungjawabkan . Mulai dari kesepakatan yang dinilai tidak adil di mata Ishida hingga kerja samanya dengan Grimmjaw untuk mengembalikan efek panah cinta serta ambisi Inoue untuk pergi ke Hueco Mundo demi membunuh sang pangeran.

Oleh karena itulah, saat ini Inoue diamankan di Seretei agar tidak terjadi kekacauan di Hueco Mundo. Wueeeeh! Bisa-bisa _Winter War_ episode 2 akan meletus nih, kalo Inoue beneran ketemuan sama Ulquiorra. OMG!!!

'_Kacau… kacau… kenapa semuanya menjadi kacau seperti ini?' _Soutaichou terlihat memijit-mijit dahinya. Pusing!

Penyesalan memang selalu datang terlambat. Ya memang… sama halnya dengan Soutaichou yang telah menugaskan shinigami kekanak-kanakan semacam Yachiru untuk menjadi dewa cinta hanya karena Yachiru tidak pernah mengerjakan misinya secara individual. Huuuh… seharusnya dari awal ia sudah menyadari bahwa umur Yachiru yang sudah mencapai puluhan tahun tidak sinergis dengan perawakan dan sifatnya yang bagai bocah lima tahun.

Apa boleh buat, Soutaichou akhirnya menerima pendapat Unohana setelah melalui beberapa pertimbangan dan perdebatan yang sangat alot dengan Byakuya yang menjunjung tinggi hukum. Byakuya pun hanya bisa berdecak dan menggeram dalam hati menerima keputusan itu. Tidak ada gunanya protes. Berbuat nekat dengan membunuh Yachiru juga akan percuma, nanti malahan dia yang babak belur dikeroyok fans Ken-Yachi!!!

Psikopat gitu, mereka banyak pendukungnya loh! Termasuk fukutaichou Byakuya sendiri, Abarai Renji yang dulu mantan anggota divisi 11 sebelum diangkat menjadi fukutaichou divisi 6. Lah… kalau Renji menentangnya dan mendukung Ken-Yachi otomatis teman-temannya juga ikutan mendukung seperti Matsumoto yang nanti akan diikuti Hitsugaya taichou yang kemudian diikuti Hinamori Momo. Bila Momo ikutan, sebagai sahabat tentunya Kira dan Hisagi juga mendukung dongk. Nanao –yang selama ini suka sama Hisagi- ikutan juga karena gak bisa membiarkan Hisagi berjuang sendiri –halah-, lalu karena Nanao adalah fukutaichou divisi 8 otomatis taichou-nya juga ikutan keseret juga!

Kyouraku kan temannya Ukitake, jelas taichou divisi 13 itu akan membantu sobat lamanya itu. Yaiyalah… Ukitake akan didukung sama bawahannya termasuk Rukia –sang adik tersayang- yang nantinya si kulit duren Kurosaki Ichigo bakalan ikut-ikutan.

Gak ketinggalan Yumichika dan Ikakku serta anggota divisi 11 yang lain. Fuuuh… bisa dikeroyok se-batalyon 13 kalau begini, plus para zanpakutou mereka! Kalau dihitung-hitung dari mereka saja plus zanpakutou bisa mencapai 20-an orang. Itu baru dari pihak shinigami saja, kalau para arancar ikutan gimana coba?

Secara Matsumoto itu kan gebetannya Ichimaru yang tinggal di Hueco Mundo sana. Otomatis Ichimaru akan datang untuk membantu Matsumoto dan tentu saja Aizen tidak akan tinggal diam kalau anak buahnya _'bersenang-senang' _sendirian. Pastinya ia akan mengerahkan para Arancar dan Espada lain untuk ikutan berpesta! Duel melawan shinigami maksudnya.

Hmm… dukungan beruntun sepertinya. Eleuh-eleuh…!

Tapi yang jelas dia gak mau melawan apalagi melukai Rukia, hoeeee… bisa dikutuk dan dihantui sama almarhumah Hisana seumur hidup! Nasib…

'_Sabar ya, Byakuu. Aku masih ada untuk mendukungmu kok!' _kata Senbonzakura memberi semangat kepada masternya yang sedang patah semangat itu.

'_Hu… uh, Sen!'_ ujar Byakuya lesu dalam _inner world, _yang saat ini berjalan dengan pandangan tertunduk menuju kantornya.

.

.

Grimmjaw menutup telinga dengan kedua tangannya. Astaga, sampai kapan ini akan berlangsung?! Ia benar-benar sudah tidak tahan lagi. Semakin lama keadaan Ulquiorra bisa dibilang semakin mengenaskan. "Hentikan Ulquiorra!"

"Grimm-chan, kenapa cinta itu menyakitkan sih?" tanya Ulquiorra dengan mata berkaca-kaca sambil bersimpuh di lantai marmer putih Las Noches. Menatap bulan sabit di langit malam seraya mengigiti sapu tangan peninggalan Inoue. "Sakit banget di sini," lanjutnya seraya meremas dada kirinya.

"Haaah~!" Grimmjaw mendengus bosan mendengar hal yang sama setiap hari. "Bisakah kau sembuh, Ulquiorra?" lirihnya miris melihat rekan Espadanya itu tengah dirundung badai cinta.

'_Cinta… oh cinta… mengapa kau begitu kejam?!'_

"Gyaaaa~!" Grimmjaw berteriak histeris seraya mengacak-acak rambut birunya. Merasa stress sendiri karena tiba-tiba ia ketularan penyakit Ulquiorra. "Gak mungkin!"

"Apanya yang gak mungkin?" celetuk sebuah suara tiba-tiba.

"Ggio," Grimmjaw melirik ke arah rekan Espadanya. "Bagaimana? Aizen-sama sudah tahu?"

Ggio mengangkat bahunya. "Sepertinya, dan kini perempuan itu sedang ada di soul society," jawabnya.

"Lalu?"

"Gitu, deh. Aizen sa-" jawab Ggio terputus. "Uugh!"

"APA?! Hime di Seretei?" seru Ulquiorra seraya mencengkeram bahu mungil Ggio, sedikit meremasnya dan membuatnya meringis.

"Aduh, kau keceplosan!" Grimmjaw menepuk jidatnya yang dijawab dengan desisan kata _'sorry'_ dari Ggio yang hanya bisa nyengir _innocent_ kepada Grimmjaw.

"Gak kok. Perempuan itu gak di Seretei," elak Ggio.

"Gak bohong, kan?!"

"Gak! Sueeeerrr… deh!" ucap Ggio seraya mengangkat tangan kanannya yang berpose _victory_.

Ulquiorra melepaskan cengkeramannya, menyeringai senang. Ia kemudian membalikkan badannya dan menatap kembali sang bulan sabit. "Hime… aku akan menjemputmu. Tunggulah di Seretei," lirihnya melankolis lalu menghilang dari pandangan mereka. Entah kemana, mungkin menyusul sang putri.

"Eh? Aku kan bilang dia gak di Seretei!" seru Ggio.

"Khh, kau emang payah dalam permainan kata-kata," decak Grimmjaw.

"Yo… pren! Sorry telat, nih aku udah buatin ramuan anti-cintanya," kata salah seorang Espada berambut pink dan berkaca-mata di belakang Ggio dan Grimmjaw. Ia menyeringai dan menunjukkan sebuah cawan berisi cairan hijau tak sedap yang berbuih-buih. Hasil eksperimennya selama 7 hari 7 malam.

"Oh, Szayel. Kau tepat wak- heeeeeeee?!" teriak Grimmjaw kaget melihat Ulquiorra telah menghilang. "Kemana lagi dia?!"

"Tuh," tunjuk Ggio ke arah pintu Garganta yang hampir tertutup. Sayup-sayup ia melihat tubuh Ulquiorra yang telah menghilang dari pandangan.

"Wuaaah~! Gila tuh anak! Ayo kejar!" ajak Grimmjaw kepada kedua rekannya.

"Kenapa? Peduli amat sih sama tuh mumi?" tolak Szayel sambil menyibakkan rambutnya diikuti anggukan setuju dari Ggio.

Tarik napas… Hembuskan…! dan…

"Kalian ngerti gak sih kalau Ulquiorra jadi gila kayak gitu?!" seru Grimmjaw. Szayel dan Ggio mengangguk. "Kalian tau gak sih kalau dia selama 3 bulan ini menjadi pangeran cinta dan bukan lagi pangeran es?!"

"Terus?" kor mereka berdua.

"Huuuff… dia itu kan Espada peringkat tinggi. Kalau dia berkelakuan seperti itu _image_ kita bakalan hancur! HANCUR!!!"

"Begitu? … dan kita sebagai Espada yang tidak lebih kuat darinya akan diremehkan oleh para shinigami?" sambung Szayel. Grimmjaw tersenyum puas mendengar jawaban itu, sedangkan Ggio hanya mengucapkan kata 'Oh!'

"Image adalah harga diri. Bisa-bisa harga diri kita terinjak-injak karena ulah Ulquiorra!" seru Grimmjaw menggebu-gebu dalam memperjuangkan harkat dan martabat para Arrancar.

"Kau benar, Grimm," sahut Szayel sangat setuju.

Ggio meninjukan tangan kanannya ke telapak tangan kiri. "Yosh… kita bunuh saja dia!" serunya penuh keyakinan. "Demi harga diri dan image kita!"

Bletak!

"Baka! Kau mau kita mati, yah?! Ulquiorra itu kan anak kesayangannya Aizen-sama!" sembur Grimmjaw dan Szayel kompak sambil menjitak kepada Ggio.

"Iya… iyaa!" Ggio mengelus-elus kepalanya yang benjol dengan sedikit cemberut. "Kita jemput tuh Pangeran!"

"Tapi,-" potong Szayel kepada Grimmjaw yang telah mulai membuka pintu Garganta.

"Apa?" tanya Grimmjaw malas.

"Kalau ketahuan Aizen-sama karena kita nyusul Ulquiorra ke Seretei gimana dong?"

"Haaah… ya udah noh, kamu lapor saja deh ke Aizen-sama!" jawabnya malas dan kemudian kembali memasuki gerbang Garganta diikuti oleh Ggio, sedangkan Szayel tetap berada di Hueco Mundo untuk melapor kepada Aizen.

"Bye-bye! Hati-hati di jalan yah!" ucap Szayel seraya melambaikan tangan kanannya ke arah Grimmjaw dan Ggio.

"Che… lebay."

.

.

**Masih ada cHapter SelanJutnya nih!**

.

.

**Balesan repiu…**

Wuaaaa~ maaf, untuk chapter ini gak ada peraturan dewa cinta-nya karena gak ada konflik *baca : gak ada ide*

Waaaah~ chapter kemaren repiunya merosot yah?! Tapi sutralah yang penting lanjoeeeet sajooo dan aduh maap banget telat apdet, saya lagi pusing nih akhir-akhir nih. Setelah 3 minggu bersantai sekarang malah jadi kalang kabut belajar macem-macem. Aiiih… kayak mo UN aja padahal kagak.

Okeh… bales repiu nyooook! Errr… lagi males jadi gak ada talkshow gaje untuk saat ini yaaa *dirajam*

**D31 ryuusei-Hakuryuu** : Hueeee… alasan Grimm care banget ma Ulqui, itu mah udah kejawab di atas kan? Ah… bunuh diri beneran?! Jangan! Saya kan nge-fans bener sama dia –hoeks- Makasih repiunya.

**Hinaruto Youichi** : Um… Izuru Kira di chappie ini cuman numpang nama saja. Maap… abis gak ada ide blas buat nyeritain tentang dia di sini karena awalnya emang gak akan munculin dia *dibacok Youichi-san* Makasih repiunya.

**kazuka-rizueglanine23** : Lah… ganti pename eh? Jadi gak bisa copy paste –halah- Weee saya banyak waktu luang? Tapi sekarang mah, kagak! Musti kerja keras buat belajar, nih! Takut dibantai lagi huks-huks. Umm Ggio-Soi ntar yah, mereka belum ketemuan soalnya hehehe, trims dah repiu.

**ruki4062jo** : Yaoi?! Kagaklah… jangan suka terjebak gitu dongk! Ayooo bersihkan otak dari hal-hal hentai! –gila mode on- Iyeee Ulqui mah tepar karena cinta wkwkwk *dicero* makasih yah dah repiu.

**Ruise Vein Cort** : Errr…. Tuh udah tahu tapi selanjutnya akan berseting di soul society, jadi tunggu chapter depannya yah. Terima kasih atas repiunya!

**Ruki_ya** : pair ntu? Uweeee ntar deh, slow down gals! Pelan-pelan aja yeee, nih chapter buat Yachiru dulu okeh, tapi kok malah ada SenByaku juga –halah udah demen duluan soalnya- okeh matur nuwun sampun repiu.

**Sayuri Dei-chan** : Iyaaah ngarep banget tuh! Saya mah juga mau *ngeles padahal ngarep juga, walah* Eh… situ wong jowo yo? Kok repiunya pake boso jowo? Aku yo wong jowo loh! *ra' penting* Tengkyu sampun repiu *gaje*

_Hum-hum, ayo dongk repiu lagi! _

_Tekan kotak ijo-ijo di bawah dengan semangat yang menggelora, Okeh!_


	6. Menculik Ulquiorra

Ishida menatap sedih pada sosok Inoue yang terbaring di tempat tidur. Sekelilingnya terdapat perisai kidou berwarna emas seperti yang dilakukan oleh Grimmjaw terhadap Ulquiorra. Menghalangi dirinya untuk pergi kemanapun, terutama ke Las Noches. Sesungguhnya ia sangat berat hati dengan keputusan ini. Mengamankan Inoue di _soul society_. Ia sih setuju saja, tapi tidak dengan cara seperti ini. Mengurungnya di dalam perisai kidou. Memangnya ia seorang tawanan?

'_Inoue-san, aku akan menyembuhkanmu!'_

.

.

**Disclaimer**

Apakah Tite Kubo sudah ada tanda-tanda untuk menamatkan komik Bleach? Mari kita tunggu saja. Hohoho *ketawa gaje*

.

**Chaptire 6**

**Menculik Ulquiorra -?-**

Kusajishi Yachiru.

Seandainya bocah itu tidak datang ke _real world_. Seandainya bocah itu tidak menjadi dewa cinta yang gagal. Seandainya Ulquiorra dan Inoue tidak ada di sana saat ia melepaskan panah cinta dan _black arrow_ itu. Seandainya…

"Tch!"

Ishida berdecak kesal. Kedua telapak tangannya mengepal erat di samping tubuhnya. Ia mengatupkan rahangnya rapat-rapat, berusaha meredam rasa bersalah dan penyesalan yang mendalam karena semua usahanya untuk menyelamatkan Inoue sia-sia. Aura kehidupan yang terpancar dari jiwa Inoue sudah demikian meredup, digantikan oleh hasrat dan nafsu membunuh yang makin membuncah.

_The Black Arrow_, panah yang ia tembakkan pada Inoue memang bagai pedang bermata dua. _'Uugh… Inoue san, mengapa kau ada di sana saat itu?'_

Ishida menghela nafas. Sebuah tangan tampak menepuk pundaknya. Ia melirik ke arah orang itu. "Kurosaki," ucapnya dengan nada yang agak dingin seraya menaikkan kacamatanya. Rasa kesalnya kepada shinigami pengganti berzanpakutou super besar itu mungkin sudah agak mereda. Yah… sebisa mungkin ia meredam amarahnya, karena amarah tak akan pernah menyelesaikan masalah tapi hanya akan menambah pelik masalah yang ada.

"Ini juga salahku. Aku tidak ada saat kejadian itu," lirih Kurosaki seraya menatap Inoue yang berada di dalam perisai kidou itu. Tidur dengan begitu tenang.

Memang saat insiden itu, Ichigo sedang berada di _soul society_ bersama Byakuya. Entahlah apa yang mereka lakukan berdua karena dari penglihatan Ishida, hubungan Byakuya dan Ichigo yang semula tidak baik menjadi semakin buruk. Mungkinkah ini tentang Rukia?

Ah… sesungguhnya ia tidak berniat ingin tahu apalagi mencampuri urusan itu. Karena shinigami dan Quincy tak kan pernah bisa bersatu. Itulah pedoman yang selalu ia pegang sampai saat ini sejak perang yang terjadi antara shinigami dan Quincy 200 tahun yang lalu.

Tapi sekarang, untuk kesekian kalinya ia melanggarnya. Demi Inoue-san tentu saja, ia akan bekerjasama dengan shinigami bahkan ia telah bekerja sama dengan salah satu Arrancar yang notabene adalah musuhnya, walaupun sudah ada perdamaian. Hmm tapi perjanjian itu hanya berlaku bagi shinigami, bukan Quincy seperti dia.

Ia ragu. Selama ini Inoue tidak pernah memandang dirinya lebih dari seorang teman, padahal sudah sejak lama ia menaruh hati pada gadis berambut _orange_ sepinggang itu.

'_Kurosaki-kun… Kurosaki-kun…'_

Kata-kata Inoue itu selalu terngiang dan terpatri dalam benaknya. Ia kesal dan marah. Rasanya benar-benar sakit saat Inoue memanggil nama Ichigo. Sampai kapan ia terus menunggu dan menunggu? Ia benar-benar terkatung-katung.

Penyesalan yang ia rasakan benar-benar begitu dalam. Ia berusaha menepisnya. Tidak… ia harus kuat, demi keselamatan Inoue-san. Walaupun setelah ia sembuh, ia akan menganggap bahwa apa yang telah dilakukan olehnya adalah karena Kurosaki.

Cukup!Berat sekali menerimanya. Tapi itulah kebenaran. Selalu lebih pahit dibandingkan harapan dan impian.

'_Ya… aku cemburu, Kurosaki.'_

.

.

_**Las Noches, Hueco Mundo**_

BRAK!!!

Gebrakan meja yang dilakukan Aizen membuat nyali Szayel kian menciut. Ia menelan ludah dengan susah payah. "Ulquiorra, dia maksudku-"

"Kau bilang dia diculik shinigami?!" Aizen memukul meja sekali lagi, menggebraknya dengan kedua tangan. Sulit mempercayainya kata-kata yang terlontar dari seorang Arrancar yang tergila-gila akan sains itu.

"A-ano…" Szayel tergagap. Sepertinya dia telah salah bicara atau memang sang atasan yang telah salah tangkap. _'Aduh-aduh… kenapa malah jadi misunderstanding gini sih?'_ Szayel geleng-geleng kepala melihat Aizen yang semakin kalap ketika mendapat kabar anak emasnya diculik(?)

Tadi kan dia hanya bilang bahwa saat ini Ulquiorra ada di soul society sedangkan Grimmjaw dan Ggio pergi menyusulnya untuk menyelamatkan nyawanya. Fuuh… apa yang salah dengan kata-katanya tadi? Szayel bingung harus bagaimana menghadapi situasi ini.

.

_Winter War_ telah berlalu dan kedua belah pihak telah menandatangani nota perdamaian. Shinigami dan Arrancar telah mengikat janji -sehidup kalo mati gue gak ikut, loe aja kale yang mati sendiri!- untuk saling berdamai dan tidak saling menyerang. Ya… ya… walaupun terkadang para Arrancar seing bermain-main ke _real world_ untuk sekedar bersenang-senang dan membuat kekacauan. Asalkan tidak membunuh, kelakuan mereka masih bisa dimaafkan dan bisa ditolerir. Terkadang shinigami juga main-main ke Hueco Mundo untuk mencari lawan duel. Mungkin itu sebagai pelampiasan hasrat bertarung yang telah lama terpendam sejak _Winter War_ berakhir.

Beuh… tapi nyatanya mereka memang tidak bisa dipercaya. Shinigami telah mengkhianati kepercayaan mereka. Mereka telah menginjak-injak harga diri para Arrancar! Terutama Aizen, pemimpin tertinggi Hueco Mundo itu sangat marah.

_Aizen geram. Aizen marah. Aizen kalap. Aizen cemas luar biasa._

Bukti telah menunjukkan kebenarannya, dan Ulquiorra adalah saksi hidup. Oh tidak… anak kesayangannya telah diculik! Tidak khawatir gimana coba? Sekarang ini sedang tren penculikan anak-anak di bawah umur.

Bagaimana kalau setelah diculik, Ulquiorra diperdagangkan? Menjadi pekerja di tambang batu-bara, dijadikan pembantu rumah tangga lalu disiksa karena kinerja yang tidak bagus. Lalu bagaimana bila ia kemudian dibunuh, organ tubuhnya diambil untuk perdagangan organ tubuh illegal? Haaaah~! Bukankah itu melibatkan jaringan kriminal tingkat internasional?!

Itu menguatkan dugaan Aizen bahwa sampai saat ini tidak ada berita ancaman atau meminta uang tebusan. _'Kamisama… selamatkanlah nyawa anak-anakku!'_

_Aizen lebay._

Rasa cemas dan emosi yang membuncah benar-benar telah menutup akal pikirannya. Ia lupa bahwa Ulquiorra bukan anak-anak di bawah umur. Ia lupa bahwa Ulquiorra adalah Espada nomor 4 dan yang jelas… ia lupa bahwa Ulquiorra akan membunuh terlebih dahulu orang yang berani menghalangi kemauannya dengan sangat mudah bahkan sebelum niat itu sempat tercetus dari kepala sang pelaku. Karena tentu saja, ia adalah pangeran berdarah dingin. Mampu membunuh orang lain tanpa perasaan. Itu sih sebelum kena efek panah dewa cinta dan sebelum kesepakatan perdamaian antara Shinigami-Arrancar. Kalau sekarang… siapa yang tahu?

"Siapkan pasukan. Kita serang _soul society_!" perintah Aizen dengan nada dingin.

"A-anooo…," Szayel berusaha menolaknya, dan mengkonfirmasikan apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi. Tapi semuanya itu terlambat ketika Gin dan Tousen sudah ada di sana, menghadap Aizen dan siap menerima tugasnya. Menyerang _soul society_ dan menyelamatkan Ulquiorra!

"Ta-tapi Aizen-sama,-" bantah Szayel ketika Aizen, Gin, Tousen dan beberapa Arrancar lain sudah memasuki gerbang Garganta.

Gin memperlihatkan seringainya yang menjijikkan. "Ikuti perintah atau kau kubunuh!" ancamnya seraya menarik gagang zanpakutounya, memperlihatkan bilah pedangnya yang berkilau tajam.

"Cih… sial," sahut Szayel dan kemudian memasuki gerbang Garganta, mengikuti rekan-rekannya yang akan menyerang _soul society_. Ia tidak berani membantah lagi, padahal bantahannya bisa meredakan kesalahpahaman ini. Nyalinya sudah terlanjur ciut saat melihat kekalapan Aizen karena kata-katanya yang ambigu._'Bisa mati aku kalau ketahuan Grimmjaw dan Ggio.'_

Pintu Garganta perlahan menutup seiring dengan keringat dingin yang mengucur di sekujur tubuh Szayel. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan tentang nasibnya kalau semua ini hanyalah salah paham. Bila memang benar _Winter War_ tahap kedua terjadi, maka terjadilah dan ia akan bertarung bersama para Arrancar melawan shinigami.

Szayel memantapkan hati, pikiran dan taktik untuk menyelamatkan nyawanya sendiri. _'Lebih baik memasang tampang tak berdosa dan tidak tahu apa-apa saja deh. Masa bodoh dengan nasib orang lain, yang penting aku terlihat bersih walaupun di dalam hati errr… busuk?' _

Hohoho… sungguh egois sekali.

.

.

Sirene tanda bahaya yang memekakkan telinga menyentak perhatian Ulquiorra yang telah sampai di depan gerbang _soul society_. Puluhan shinigami berpakaian ninja segera muncul dengan secepat kilat dan mengepungnya. Tatapannya yang dingin dan mencemooh sedikit menggoyahkan keberanian mereka.

"Kepung! Serang!"

Komando Soi Fon kembali membangkitkan semangat mereka. Menyerang Ulquiorra secara keroyokan. Para shinigami itu mulai berhamburan, beterbangan ke udara dan menghunuskan zanpakutounya kepada Ulquiorra.

"Tch."

Shunpo Ulquiorra dan serangannya dalam kecepatan tinggi mampu merobohkan shinigami itu dalam waktu yang relatif singkat. Soi Fon pun akhirnya menyerang sang penyusup itu secara langsung. Melepaskan shikai-nya, Suzumebachi dan mulai menusukkannya ke arah tubuh Ulquiorra.

"Kau tak kan kubiarkan menemuinya, Ulquiorra," ujar Soi Fon di sela-sela serangannya.

Ulquiorra menghindar. "Kau tidak bisa menghalangiku untuk mendapatkan Hime, bocah."

Lagi-lagi, duel shunpo berkecepatan tinggi itu hanya berlangsung selama beberapa menit. Ia menahan tangan kanan Soi Fon yang hampir menusuk dadanya. "Kau bisa membahayakan nyawa kami bila menemuinya!"

Ulquiorra menatap dingin pada gadis mungil yang balik menatapnya dengan tajam dan penuh kebencian. "Hn… aku tidak peduli selama aku bisa mendapatkan Hime."

"Dasar bodoh!" Soi Fon menendangkan kaki kanannya ke pinggang kiri Ulquiorra yang dengan mudah ditangkis dengan kakinya.

"Aku tidak ada waktu bermain-main dengan bocah sepertimu," ucapnya datar dan kemudian mengangkat salah satu tangannya, mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke dada Soi Fon. Ulquiorra menyeringai tipis saat cahaya merah mulai berpendar dari telunjuknya. Soi Fon kaget dan membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Ia merasa… hidupnya akan segera berakhir.

Sesaat kemudian ia merasakan panas dan nyeri luar biasa di dadanya. Matanya sedikit menyipit menahan sakit. Samar-samar ia melihat sosok Ulquiorra yang berdiri dengan tatapan mata dingin dan wajah stoicnya kian menjauh dari pandangan ketika tubuhnya terlempar jauh ke belakang.

BRUK!

Tubuhnya terseret dan terpelanting beberapa kali ke tanah. Ia jatuh tengkurap. Pandangannya kabur dan kemudian menjadi begitu gelap. "Ulquiorra bodoh," katanya lemah. Satu hal yang masih ia ingat, sosok yang berjalan mendekatinya. Entah siapa, ia tidak tahu karena kesadaran yang mulai menipis dan berangsur-angsur hilang.

"Lemah," desis Ulquiorra yang kemudian pergi menerobos gerbang seretei.

.

.

"Hnn… kemana si Ulquiorra itu?" desah Ggio seraya melihat di sekeliling ia berdiri. Porak poranda dengan para shinigami yang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri. Ia pun berkeliling memisahkan diri dari Grimmjaw, mencari sosok rekannya yang menghilang err… lebih tepatnya melarikan diri dari Hueco Mundo. Fuuh… kalau bukan karena Aizen-sama, mana mau ia bersusah payah seperti ini?

Ia bershunpo dengan cepat. Pandangan matanya menatap liar pada sekeliling. Tiba-tiba kaki kanannya tersandung sesuatu.

BRUK!

"Ugh!" Ia pun jatuh terjerembab, tersungkur di tanah. "Arrgh… dasar sial banget!"

Ia marah-marah tidak jelas. Mencerca dan memaki nasibnya yang tidak bagus saat ini. Ia pun berdiri dan kemudian menoleh ke benda yang menyebabkannya jatuh.

"Dasar sial! Kau benar-benar menyebalkan!" Ggio menunjuk-nunjukkan benda itu masih dengan nada marah-marah. "Grrrr~!" Kaki kanannya menendang dengan keras benda itu, menyebabkannya terbalik. Memperlihatkan sesosok orang yang sangat di kenalnya.

"Soi Fon?" katanya tak percaya seraya mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Sesaat tadi ia memang tidak mengenali gadis itu karena tubuhnya yang penuh luka serta sebagian besar tubuhnya tertutup salju. Musim dingin di Jepang menyebabkan _soul society_ terkena hujan salju yang cukup lebat saat ini.

Tubuh Soi Fon terlihat pucat dan menggigil dengan bibir yang membiru. _Hipotermia_.

Ggio berlutut, menatapnya dengan agak lama. Agak ragu ia mengulurkan tangannya, menyentuh tangan dingin Soi Fon yang agak membeku.

Haaah~! Ia bingung sekali.

Sejak pertarungannya dengan Soi Fon saat _Winter War_ sebelumnya dan perjanjian perdamaian itu, hubungan mereka memang bisa dibilang cukup rumit. Setiap bertemu selalu saja bertengkar. Bagaikan anjing dan kucing. Tapi kalau pas berpisah… terkadang ia merindukan pertengkaran itu.

"Huh… apaan sih?!" Ggio menepis tangan dingin Soi Fon dari genggamannya. Wajahnya agak memerah. "Cih!" Ia membuang muka dengan sedikit cemberut dan kedua tangan terkepal di atas pangkuan.

"Chee…" Grimmjaw berdecak malas secara tiba-tiba di depannya. Ggio mendongak, menatap Grimmjaw yang berdiri dengan alis mengkerut dan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada. Tatapannya sinis dengan seringai aneh tersungging di sudut bibirnya.

"Apa?" ketus Ggio.

Grimmjaw tidak menjawab tetapi malah membalikkan tubuhnya. "Ayo pergi!"

"Huh?"

Grimmjaw menghentikan langkahnya, menolehkan kepalanya sedikit ke belakang dan melirik Ggio dengan sudut matanya. "Tidak usah pedulikan dia. Kau masih ingat kan tentang misi rahasia kita? Jangan sampai para shinigami tahu tentang perubahan yang terjadi pada Ulquiorra."

"Haaah~!" Ggio menghela nafas. Ia berdiri. "Kau benar," lanjutnya seraya menatap punggung Grimmjaw.

"Uhuk… uhuk!"

Suara batuk yang berat disertai nafas tersenggal-senggal menghentikan niat Ggio. Ia memandang dengan datar ke bawah, pada sosok Soi Fon yang terbaring, dengan sebagian tubuh tertutup salju. Hatinya sedikit miris melihat _'musuhnya'_ yang selama ini sangat tangguh itu tak berdaya.

Kedua mata itu saling bertemu, hingga beberapa saat kemudian deheman Grimmjaw menyentak alam bawah sadarnya. "Ggio… harga diri kita," desis Grimmjaw sedikit dingin tanpa menatap rekannya itu.

Ggio mengacuhkan pandangannya dari Soi Fon, menatap lurus ke depan. Ia kemudian melangkahkan kakinya melewati tubuh Soi Fon di bawahnya. Sreet! Ujung celana kirinya tiba-tiba tergenggam erat di tangan Soi Fon, menghentikan langkahnya.

"Jangan pergi!" lirih Soi Fon dengan pandangan mata yang kabur. Ia sendiri bahkan kaget, bagaimana bisa ia melontarkan kata-kata permohonan seperti itu? Apalagi kepada Ggio, seorang Arrancar. Musuhnya dalam pertengkaran anjing dan kucing yang sering terjadi di antara mereka. Kepribadiannya yang tidak ingin dikasihani orang lain seakan lenyap saat itu juga. Ia merasa seperti seorang wanita yang rapuh. Sangat rapuh.

Ia berhenti sejenak, terdiam dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Lagi-lagi karena harga diri, ia menyentakkan kaki kirinya sehingga pegangan tangan Soi Fon terlepas.

"Ggi-Ggio…" desahnya seiring dengan nafasnya yang semakin terputus-putus.

Ia melangkah pergi, tanpa sedikitpun mempedulikan Soi Fon di belakangnya. Bershunpo menyusul langkah-langkah Grimmjaw yang semakin cepat.

'_Maaf… Soi Fon.'_

.

.

.

**Peraturan Ketujuh**

_Ia yang tidak sengaja terkena panah dewa cinta, sifatnya akan berangsur-angsur menjadi melankolis dan akan terus berambisi mendapatkan wanita idamannya. _

_Ia tak akan pernah berhenti. Menerobos semua yang menghalanginya. Demi orang yang telah mencuri hatinya. _

**Peraturan Kedelapan**

_Ia yang terkena panah The Black Arrow yang bukan targetnya, akan kehilangan aura kehidupannya. Cinta dan perasaannya. Sedikit demi sedikit._

_Bila ia kembali bertemu atau sekedar melihat orang yang paling dibencinya, maka ia akan berubah menjadi sosok yang begitu ambisius untuk membunuh orang itu, hingga ajal menjemput._

_._

_Hanya satu tujuan hidupnya saat itu… _

_Membunuh sang target! Apapun yang terjadi…_

.

.

**Hosh… hosH! Masih bersambung. yang saBar yoow!**

**Sedikit laGi oke.**

.

.

Oee… ooee, judul chapternya kagak nyambung blas sama isinya. Hoeee ntu peraturan dewa cintanya makin gak nyambung aja deh. Beneran sumpah aneh banget *pundung* Udahlah… saatnya ngebales repiu. Sebagian sudah saya bales via PM, ya sudahlah gak usah banyak basa-basi kita bales saja repiu yang gak login, okey!

Err… sebelumnya buat **kazu-chan**, pairing GgioSoi-nya gimana? Maaf kalau rada aneh en gaje *bungkuk-bungkuk* Ini saya potong ya, gak asik kalo langsung selesai *ngeles* Lanjutannya mau saya kasih di episode terakhir soalnya.

**Ruki_ya** : Eh… um benang merah apaan yah? Aaaah stress, akhir-akhir nih lagi otak dengkul soalnya. Lemot banget oey. Iyeee dah apdet! Maaf lama yaaah.

**Mizu-kun** : Ndak papa kok telat. Err soal apdet, saya moody banget sih. Kalo lagi mood en ide lancar seminggu bisa apdet tapi kalo lagi mampet yah bisa mpe 1 bulan. Masalahnya kan situ gak ada member jadi saya gak bisa ngasih tahu *maaf-maaf*

**Little senna-chan** : hoeee… ini mah yang jadi cupid malah Ishida hohoho, makasih repiunya

Hae-hae… matur nuwun sanget repiunipun. Nah, tetaplah mendukung author aneh bin eror ini untuk terus berkarya. Fufufu… saya gak bisa memastikan update karena lagi-lagi mood! Ini juga saya malah lagi status menghiatuskan diri… hohoho tapi buat yang satu ini, uweeeh beneran gak nahan! Halah gak penting.

Wanna repiu my pren?


	7. I'll Save You, Hime!

Gyaaa… *bungkuk-bungkuk* maafkan saya karena telat apdet. Sempat terkena WB dan mati ide karena hiatus dan ini mencoba untuk bangkit dari kubur. Makanya saya minta maaf kalo ni chapter pendek nian. Semoga lagu-lagu dari Westlife yang sering aku dengerin akhir-akhir ini bisa membangkitkan semangatku menulis lagi.

Halah… banyak ngomong langsung aja yuk.

.

.

**Disclaimer**

Sepertinya kisah Ulquiorra di sini cocok dengan sepenggal lirik lagu My Love-nya Westlife yang berbunyi "Reaching for a love that seem so far."

dan nasib Ishida cocok dengan sepenggal lagunya Gareth Gates yang berjudul Stupid Mistake yang berbunyi "The situation get out of hand. I hope you understand."

Wkwkwk *ditikam Tite Kubo*

.

.

**Chaptire 7**

**Love and Hatred : I'll Save You, Hime**

Kurosaki Ichigo dan Kuchiki Rukia bershunpo dan melesat pergi saat sirene tanda bahaya terdengar di telinganya. Penyusup!

Ini bahaya. Ulquiorra pasti akan datang menjemput Inoue, walaupun kini gadis itu telah diamankan dan yang pasti Ulquiorra tidak akan bisa merasakan reiatsunya. Sekecil apapun karena telah terblokir. Satu hal yang pasti… jangan pernah mereka bertemu untuk saat ini sebelum kutukan itu hilang.

Sekilas Ichigo melihat Grimmjaw dan Ggio yang telah memasuki Seretei. Ia berpikir pasti mereka juga akan menjemput Ulquiorra. Saat ini… tidak mungkin mereka datang untuk bertarung, karena seperti kata Ishida… Grimmjaw sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan rekannya itu.

"Yo!" sapa Ichigo.

"Kheh," balas Grimmjaw malas ketika melihat Ichigo dan Rukia mendekati mereka. "Mau apa kau, Ichigo?"

Ichigo mengacak rambut _orange_-nya. "Tentu saja mencari Ulquiorra," balasnya yang diikuti helaan nafas dan anggukan Rukia.

Grimmjaw menyeringai sinis. "Peduli apa kau?" ketusnya.

"Heh… kalau benar Ulquiorra bertemu dengan Inoue, bisa hancur dunia ini, kau tahu?!" katanya setengah sewot seraya menusukkan telunjuknya ke dada Grimmjaw.

"Masa bodoh. Yang penting aku berhasil membawa Ulquiorra keluar dari sini!" balas Grimmjaw cuek. "Kalau perlu, perempuan itu mati saja," lanjutnya. _'Meskipun nanti Ulquiorra bakalan jadi gila, itu bisa diatasi karena ada Szayel yang ahli membuat ramuan.'_

"Kau ini! Grrrr~"

"Apa?"

"Kalau kau berani menyentuh Inoue, akan kucabik-cabik tubuh jelekmu itu!" ancam Ichigo seraya mengacungkan Zangetsu yang dalam keadaan bankai ke arah Grimmjaw dengan kedua bola mata musim gugurnya yang berkilat-kilat.

"Ichigo! Grimmjaw! Sudah cukup!" lerai Rukia yang sudah berdiri di antara keduanya dengan kedua tangan terbentang, memisahkan keduanya dari adu mulut yang tidak berguna dan kekanak-kanakan. "Ichigo, pertengkaran hanya akan membuang waktu," katanya sambil memegang tangan Ichigo, menahannya agar mereka tidak kelepasan dan kemudian bertarung. "… dan kau, Grimmjaw," matanya beralih pada Sexta Espada yang kini member tatapan menantang kepada Ichigo. "… aku setuju dengan Ichigo."

"Huh~!"

Mereka berdua saling membuang muka dengan tangan terlipat di dada. Sedangkan Rukia dan Ggio yang sedari tadi diam hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Grimm…" panggil Ggio seraya melihat ke arah hutan di mana Soi Fon berada.

"Hn?"

"Kau cari saja Ulquiorra. Aku ada urusan," ujarnya seraya melesat pergi.

"Che… bocah itu," cetusnya. Ia mendengus sebentar. "Jadi… kau sudah tahu?" tanyanya kemudian kepada Ichigo.

"Tentang Ulquiorra? Entahlah," jawabnya ambigu. "Yang jelas kami diperintahkan untuk menjauhkan Inoue dari Ulquiorra."

"Hn… kau benar." Grimmjaw merasa sedikit lega karena setidaknya rahasia terbesar Ulquiorra belum tersebar. Misinya adalah untuk segera mengeluarkan Ulquiorra dari tempat ini. Secepat mungkin. "Sebaiknya kita berpencar. Aku gak mau nyari dia bersamamu," usulnya kemudian.

Ichigo membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Grimmjaw. "Huh, siapa yang sudi bekerja sama denganmu saat ini? Rukia, ayo pergi!" ujarnya lalu bershunpo pergi.

"Eh? Haaah~! Dasar gak sabaran!" desah Rukia sebelum menyusul Ichigo.

"Dasar shinigami," bisik Grimmjaw. Ia kemudian terdiam dan berusaha fokus untuk mencari reiatsu Ulquiorra. "Ayolah… kenapa tipis sekali rasanya?" katanya berusaha tetap fokus. "Ah… di sana rupanya."

.

.

'_Hime, akhirnya aku menemukanmu.'_

Ulquiorra tersenyum tipis menatap sosok Inoue dari balik perisai kidou. Walaupun beberapa saat lalu ia tidak bisa merasakan reiatsu Inoue, tapi ia merasa bahwa hatinya –halah, kayak punya aja- menuntunnya menuju ke hadapan cintanya. Ia kemudian menyentuh perisai kidou itu dengan ujung jari telunjuknya. Sedikit meningkatkan dan menfokuskan reiatsunya di telunjuknya dan menekankannya pada perisai itu.

PRANG~!!!

Bunyi kaca pecah terdengar seiring dengan hancurnya perisai itu menjadi berkeping-keping, membuat Inoue terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata, menfokuskan pandangannya yang sedikit kabur dan kemudian emosinya meledak seketika sesaat setelah focus pandangannya maksimal.

Ia terbangun dari posisinya, memandang seseorang yang begitu merajai otaknya. "Ulquiorra Schiffer," desis Inoue dengan seringai kejam dan aura gelap yang membayangi tubuhnya.

Entah karena terlalu bahagia atau apa, senyuman Ulquiorra mengembang dan kini ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati sang putri dengan kedua tangan terbuka. "Hime, aku merindukanmu," katanya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Ough~!

Grep~!

Kedua tangan Ulquiorra melingkar di tubuh Inoue yang hanya berdiri mematung. Tak bergerak sama sekali, bahkan ia tidak membalas pelukan itu. "Tentu saja," balas Inoue agak dingin.

Oh Tuhan~! Terima kasih banyak~!

Ulquiorra menjerit dalam hati seraya mempererat pelukannya, merasa bahwa cintanya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Ia berjanji untuk bertobat. Tidak akan membunuh lagi, berbuat kebaikan, berpuasa, dan menjalankan segala perintah-Nya sebagai tanda terima kasih yang tiada tara.

"Hime… Hime… aishiteru," bisiknya di telinga Inoue.

Ulquiorra kemudian menatap dalam-dalam pada mata Inoue yang indah. Sedikit rasa heran terbersit di benaknya karena mata Inoue tampak tidak bersahabat. Mata itu tampak keji dan penuh kebencian.

"Hime?"

Hanya senyuman ganjil yang menjadi jawaban atas panggilan itu. Beberapa detik kemudian jepit rambut Inoue yang terdapat di samping kedua telinganya bersinar. "Tsubaki," bisiknya.

Salah satu peri Shun-Shun Rikka bergender laki-laki yang bisa dibilang agak berisik dan emosional muncul dari jepit rambut berbentuk bunga milik Inoue, terbang dengan kecepatan amat sangat tinggi –bahkan mata Ulquiorra yang kini tengah tertutup oleh mendung cinta tidak bisa mendeteksinya- menyerang sang pangeran bertubi-tubi.

Crash! Crash! Crash!

Berulang kali, hingga membuat Ulquiorra mengeluarkan zanpakutounya dan diayun-ayunkan ke udara untuk menghalaunya.

"Nyahahaha! Mati kau, STOIC!!!

Tawa setan Inoue menggema ke seluruh penjuru Seretei, membuat para shinigami yang tengah berkelahi dengan para Arrancar -karena kesalahpahaman itu- menolehkan kepalanya. Terdiam sejenak dan merasakan 2 reiatsu yang mereka kenal. Reiatsu yang keluar dari 2 orang yang menjadi target mereka.

Grrimjaw yang mendengarnya langsung menuju ke lokasi kejadian, di sebuah bangunan yang mirip menara kastil kerajaan itu, ia melompati satu-persatu tangga menuju ruangan teratas.

"Khh… ini merepotkan," dengusnya.

BRAK!!!

Ia menendang pintu kayu hingga terbuka dengan paksa, tentunya, Menampakkan tubuh Ulquiorra yang lagi-lagi babak belur dan Inoue yang kini penuh amarah yang meledak-ledak.

"Perempuaaaan!!" teriaknya marah melihat kejadian itu. Ia bershunpo dan dengan sekejap mata tangannya sudah mencengkeram erat leher Inoue. "Berani kau, hah?! Kau mau mati, hah?!" Matanya mendelik, berkilat-kilat marah.

"Hadou no 31 : Shakahou!"

Sebuah bola kidou berwarna merah datang tiba-tiba dari arah pintu, meluncur mulus kea rah Grimmjaw. "Cih… pengganggu," decaknya seraya menghindari serangan dari Rukia yang datang bersama Ichigo.

"Ukh," Inoue merasa tercekik karena tangan yang mencekik lehernya. Salah satu tangannya terjulur ke depan dan matanya tampak berkunang-kunang. "Tsu-Tsubaki, aku akan membunuhmu," katanya seraya merapalkan mantera serangan yang kini agak berbeda dari biasanya.

Grimmjaw mempererat cekikannya, menyeringai dan berbisik di telinga Inoue. "Gak akan berguna, Perempuan," katanya sambil menangkis serangan Tsubaki dengan tangannya yang bebas. Satu buah hempasan tangan membuat salah satu peri itu terlempar hingga hampir menabrak tembok. Oh sungguh beruntung ketika kedua telapak tangan Ulquiorra menangkap peri itu, sehingga ia tidak akan hancur untuk yang kedua kalinya oleh orang yang sama.

"Lepaskan Hime, Grimmjaw!" perintah Ulquiorra dengan tatapan mata tajam. Nada suaranya begitu dingin dan kejam. "Aku akan membunuhmu, tidak peduli walaupun kau seorang Espada sekalipun."

"Cih… kau ini benar-benar tidak bisa ditolong lagi, Ulquiorra."

.

.

Ishida sedang berkutat dengan buku-buku tebal bersama Nanao fukutaichou dan Unohana taichou di sebuah perpustakaan Seretei. Mereka berpendapat bahwa tidak ada yang sempurna di dunia ini. Termasuk kutukan itu, pasti dapat dinetralkan. Hanya saja sangat sulit mencari cara untuk melepaskan kutukan itu diantara ribuan bahkan puluhan ribu buku-buku tebal yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Nanao fukutaichou, bagaimana?" tanya Unohana lembut tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari halaman buku yang sedang dibacanya sambil berdiri.

Nanao Ise, fukutaichou divisi 8 dari 13 batalyon itu hanya bisa menaikkan kacamatanya. Dahinya berkerut dan mulutnya tampak masam. "Sudah 3 hari 3 malam kita ada di sini dan sampai sekarang tidak ada hasilnya," katanya seraya membuaka-buka halaman demi halaman dengan agak malas.

"Kita tidak boleh menyerah begitu saja, Nanao-fukutaichou."

"Ha-hai' taichou. Maafkan saya," katanya dengan semburat merah di wajah karena malu.

"I-ini-" kata Ishida tiba-tiba dengan kedua mata yang begitu fokus, membuat kedua orang yang lain yang bersamanya itu merasa tertarik.

"Ada apa Ishida-san?" tanya Unohana. "Kau menemukannya?"

"Mungkin, tapi aku juga tidak yakin akan berhasil dengan cara yang seperti disebutkan di buku ini," katanya sambil menyodorkan buku yang ia baca kepada Unohana taichou.

"Hmm… jadi begitu. Kurasa aku terpaksa meminta bantuan kepada Kurotsuchi taichou lagi," kata Unohana sambil menelusuri kata demi kata dalam tulisan itu.

Ishida merasa tersedak. Kurotsuchi Mayuri? Ilmuwan gila itu? Yang benar saja. Bisa-bisa Inoue menjadi kelinci percobaan. "Kenapa harus dia?! Tidak bisakah tidak meminta bantuan kepada orang gila itu?! Memangnya tidak ada orang lain lagi?!" jerit Ishida marah. Baginya kasus ini mempertaruhkan cintanya, jiwanya, dan juga hatinya sehingga tidak bisa ditangani oleh orang yang tidak memiliki hati semacam Mayuri.

Unohana menutup buku itu, menghela nafas sejenak. "Kurasa kau tidak perlu khawatir, Ishida-san. Walaupun tampaknya ia seperti itu, Kurotsuchi taichou adalah orang yang sangat bertanggung jawab. Nah Nanao-fukutaichou, bisa kau memberikan buku ini kepadanya?" katanya sambil menyodorkan buku itu kepada Nanao.

"Hai, taichou," jawab Nanao sambil membungkukkan badan dan melesat ke divisi 12.

"Ta-tapi-"

Unohana menepuk pundak Ishida. "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Percayalah itu, kami semua akan menyelamatkan Orihime-chan."

.

.

**Satu chapter Lagi… Maka semuanya akan berakhir !!!**

.

.

Gyaaaaa~!

Kyaaa~! Sembah sujud, maafkan saya Inoue, dan Ulqui-chan juga, kalian beneran OOC. Hwee… besok kalian bakal normal lagi kok *mu-mungkin* dibogem sama fans*

Yuk ah… ngebales repiu dulu yak… *yang blom sempet saya pm hohoho*

**Ruki_ya** : maap masih make namamu yang lama nih. Nyah bingung juga gak papa, kok. Osh ini udah apdet. Maafkan diriku yang lama ini. Hehehe… terima kasih banyak.

**DiLLa5491Tarius** : ah kalo saya mungkin akan bilang, "Hidup KeGaJean! Hidup!" *plak* Um… sudah apdet, read en repiu lagi yah~! Terima kasih banyak.

Maafkan saya, chapter ini gaje banget deh. Begitu lamanya, mpe lupa alurnya *getok* Nah… berhubung besok udah chapter terakhir, ada yang bisa nebak siapakah yang akan menyelamatkan Inoue?

Lalu… bagaimanakah nasib kedua pejuang cinta kita? Apakah sang putri akan memilih pangeran bertopeng tengkorak atau pangeran berkaca mata kotak? Mari kita tunggu episode terakhirnya! Stay tune ini Panah Cupid Sang Quincy~!

Repiu… Repiu… Repiu…


End file.
